Princess of the Lunarians and the Gerudo King
by Sesshoumarus-Bunny
Summary: Sent to Hyrule to marry the Triforce of Power wielder, Serenity must overcome the odds of a rejected suitor, the Prince of Earth, while keeping balance in the land of Hyrule.  Rewriting the beginning chapters!
1. Beginning of an Adventure

Princess of the Lunarians and the Gerudo King

Legend of Zelda/ Sailor Moon x-over

Teen

Sesshoumarus-Bunny

Authors note: I replaced the original chapter with this new revised one ^^, I hope you all like it! And please remember I do not own the Legend of Zelda NOR Sailor Moon. I just had the plot bunny that came to mind. And PLEASE Review! It makes my day reading your reviews and criticism!

Two Messengers with two different motives. One Gerudo, one Hylian; they have been brought together for the same cause.

Queen Serenity looked at both of the messengers that were ten feet away from her throne, "I am going to be sending my Daughter to Hyrule… Prince Endymion of Earth is infuriated that Serenity rejected him as a suitor, which she only wished to be his friend. She will arrive on a full moon in your dimension at Lake Hylia, which would possibly be this evening or the next." The Hylian messenger stared at the Lunarian queen, "Forgive me for asking your Royal Highness, but why so sudden?"

A tender smile spread upon the queen's ethereal face and her cherry lips, "Knowing my daughter, she likes to run at a moment's notice… That is a reason for the urgency that and Prince Endymion might be planning something… She will make up her mind on who she will marry, when she arrives there, either the Hero of Time or your King of the Gerudo… This is to ensure a possible alliance between our peoples. Tell your respective leaders that she will be arriving either this evening or the next, corresponding to your lunar cycle in your lands…" With a small wave of her fingers in farewell, she dismissed them.

The messengers bowed to the Moon Queen and they walked to the teleporters to transport them back to Hyrule. As soon as the messengers arrived in Hyrule; they went their separate ways to their leaders. One trekked across the field, towards a massive stone walled city with a large castle in the background. While the other traversed across the desert towards a massive fortress that was flush against a cliff wall, guarded by female warriors. When they arrived they were instantly escorted into their King's chambers.

The Hylian messenger bowed before his king, "Your Highness. The Lunarian Princess is coming at the next full moon; she will arrive at Lake Hylia. She is looking for a prospective husband to ensure a prospective Alliance between the Silver Alliance and the Hyrulian Kingdom…" Zelda frowned, it was as the dreams had been plaguing her for the past month. A new princess in the kingdom and strife would happen, the princess wouldn't choose the Hero of Time that was at her father's left side.

The Gerudo Messenger had arrived at her destination and bowed to her King, "My King, Lord Ganondorf, The Lunarian Princess arrives on our next full moon cycle, which is in time for the Gerudo Hunters moon; She is destined to arrive at Lake Hylia. She is being sent to find a prospective husband to secure an alliance." Nabooru looked at the messenger her hazel eyes glimmering like a mirage in the Desert Wasteland, "Did you see the princess? And were there any other messengers from the other kingdoms?"

The messenger nodded, "I did not see the princess, Nabooru. They claim she looks like her mother.." Nabooru's thin eyebrow perked highly on her forehead, "Continue, describe her mother…" The messenger gave another nod, "Beautiful blue eyes, as blue as the waters of Lake Hylia, hair that looked like fine strands of white silk that were in two buns on each sides of her head, the remaining hair cascaded down to her ankles, and she was as pale as the moonlight. She didn't look real, like if you approached her she would vanish… But you could tell that she was not frail… She radiated strength and a regality that the King of Hyrule could never measure up to…"

Nabooru let her mind pick at the description and nodded for the messenger to continue her original message to their King. The messenger looked at her king momentarily and bowed her head swiftly, "The Hylians sent a messenger of their own, they are possibly going to try and have her marry the proclaimed Hero of Time to grasp the Alliance as their own ."

A deeply tanned fist adorned with a Triforce slammed down on the throne, the messenger backed up frightened, "Did I say something my Lord?" Ganondorf stood up at his full height of six foot eight inches, his eyes like molten pools of gold, "The Hylians want to marry that weak holder of the Triforce of Courage to a Lunarian? We'll get there before they arrive, we have the distance advantage." Nabooru nodded, "And the full moon is tonight Lord Ganondorf. Well in according to the calculations and looking at the lunar charts for Hyrule and for the Lunarian kingdoms…" The messenger smacked her forehead, "That's right the Lunarian moon Cycle is slightly slower than ours…"

Ganondorf smirked and looked at the messenger, "Go get three horses saddled and ready for our trip to Lake Hylia… I am going to go get ready to greet my bride…" As he walked off, the messenger scurried off to go get the horses prepared as per her King's orders. Nabooru sighed, "He's acting like she's already picked him…"

-Back at Hyrule Castle-

Zelda glanced at Link and then back to her father while the messenger continued speaking, "I apologize for interrupting you, but father… The full moon is tonight, shouldn't we get things ready?" The King looked at his daughter and nodded fervently, "I forgot about that… We have to leave soon to reach the lake before night fall." Looking at the messenger and dismissing him and motioned for Impa to come forward, "Impa, could you go to the stables and have them ready the horses?"

The Sheikah warrioress nodded, "As you wish." She walked off to go acquiesce to her king's request and her brow furrowed, something was off, her princess was having nightmares that lead her to wake up in cold sweats again and she had to find out why.

-Moon Palace-

Standing outside of her daughter's door, Queen Serenity sighed, she knew her daughter would possibly be upset; but what was worse, her being upset or her dying because of an attack lead by Endymion? She believed she chose the one that would benefit her daughter the most. Steadying herself and erasing the look of worry that was upon her face, Queen Serenity gently tapped on her daughter's door, "Serenity darling? I have something to tell you… May I come in?"

Sitting at her vanity table, Serenity was in the process of brushing her exquisite long silver blonde hair. A spitting image of her mother's beauty and visage, a soft smile upon her face; somewhat oblivious to the outside world. Finally feeling free from the pressures of Endymion forcing his title of suitor upon her when all she wanted was to be his friend, not feeling the love he claimed to feel for her; but only the love of a friend. Hearing her mother's voice and gentle taps on her door, her smile spread wider on her face, "Come in, mother!"

Opening the door swiftly and shutting it behind her with a soft click, Queen Serenity walked in her room and sat on her daughter's chair that faced towards her vanity, "Darling Serenity… You know how we have been speaking of an alliance to the kingdom of Hyrule?" Seeing her daughter nod she continued, "Rumors have been spreading that the Terran kingdom has declared war on the Silver Alliance… More so, Endymion, because you rejected him as a suitor…" Serenity turned and looked at her mother, setting her brush down, "He knows I could not do it… I only love him as a friend…" Noticing the worried look upon her mother's face, she reached over and took her hand gently, "Mother… There is something else isn't there?"

The Queen nodded gently, "Serenity, I have offered your hand in Marriage to the King of the Gerudo or the Hero of Time, both men hold a piece of the sacred Triforce… Which is from what I have read like our Ginzuishou when all three pieces are combined…" She looked into her daughter's eyes and saw her daughter contemplating. Suddenly Serenity stood and began to pace, her heart was racing from multiple emotions. Fear, was the most prominent. "Mother… That means I have to leave the palace don't I?"

Nodding at her daughter, Queen Serenity gave a soft smile to reassure the girl, "I just want you to be safe in case he does attack… That and the messengers for the King of the Gerudo and the Hylian Royal Family say that these men are very protecting and honorable… Though, the Hylian messenger gave the Gerudo messenger a dirty look when she said that her King was honorable… But anyway, you will have that adventure you always have wanted!" Watching her daughter smile at the promise of adventure, she rose from her seat and walked towards the door.

"Mother… When do I leave to go to Hyrule?"

Queen Serenity turned around and looked at her daughter, "Their full moon should be tonight… I promised them you would arrive on their full moon… You leave in a few hours…" Serenity looked at her mother and placed her hand on her heart, "That soon?"

"It is as a precautionary, the teleporters aren't at their full strength until one of us has a full moon. And they are due to have their full moon tonight, hence why I am sending you on such short notice…"

Serenity nodded and watched as her mother exited her room before making her way to her bed and sitting down upon the plush down mattress, gazing around her room taking in the sights she was accustomed to. Tears welled up in her eyes and she buried her face in her hands, there was so much that she would miss. Spending time with her Senshi that were her best friends, even though she never got to see the Outers that much, she considered them her friends and begged them not to call her Serenity after Venus called her 'Usagi-Chan'. She finally got Luna to call her 'Usagi-Chan'. It was going to be empty without the feline and her Senshi in the land of Hyrule.

Looking up, wiping the tears from her face and blowing her nose into a tissue, she stood up. If things went alright, she could visit with her husband and show him her favorite places and feed him her favorite foods… Perhaps this adventure had more pros than cons.

After packing lightly, Serenity walked to the teleporter. Looking at the glimmering disc that was shining silver because it was activated from the power of the Hylian full moon. After saying her farewells, Serenity stepped onto the teleporter and waved. A flash of light blinded her momentarily as she was teleported to the land of Hyrule.

Blinking her eyes multiple times to rid her sight of the pinpoints of light that danced across her vision, she shook her head and looked around, was she in zero gravity? There was no solid land for a good distance, swallowing hard she went against her better judgment and looked down. Seeing pinpricks that were people on horses, and then to a flat sheet of water beneath her about fifty feet below; she found her voice and did the first thing that came to her mind. Scream bloody murder. "!"


	2. Not A Graceful Entrance At Lake Hylia!

Princess of the Lunarians and the Gerudo King

Legend of Zelda/ Sailor Moon x-over

Teen

Sesshoumarus-Bunny

Thanks to EVERYONE WHO reviewed! Keep the reviews coming in for speedy updates!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Sailor Moon or Legend of Zelda…. If I did I would be FILTHY RICH!

Lake Hylia

Two horses with their riders were patiently waiting when the moon was high in the sky; Nabooru used her telescope to scour the water's edge to see if the Lunarian princess had arrived. "She's not here just yet my lord." Ganondorf sat on top of his midnight black horse. And pondered on different plots to finally obtain his goal of taking over Hyrule.

Nabooru cleared her throat and motioned with her head over Ganondorf's shoulder to notify him about the king of Hyrule, his pesky daughter Zelda and the blasted Hero of Time arriving behind them. Ganondorf turned and smirked, "About time you get here. I see the ENTIRE Royal family has come out to play. And you brought the brat Hero!"

Link growled and reached for the Master Sword; Zelda put her arm in front of him and stopped him, "Link he isn't worth it! We are here for the Lunarian princess and that's it! No fighting!" Link stayed his hand and gave a nod, it wouldn't be a good first impression if the princess were to see them fighting.

Ganondorf let out a deep booming laugh, "Who says you are going to get the Princess? I think I can protect her better than you can!" He stopped laughing and turned deathly serious, " Pacifism isn't the way to live these dangerous days, it would do you best to remember that." Nabooru tapped Ganondorf on the shoulder and motioned with her eyes to the sky. Ganondorf dismounted from his horse and walked to the lakes edge, "Now be gone Hylian royalty scum. I have a princess to make my bride…."

Serenity blinked rapidly, she arrived in Hyrule but instead of landing on solid ground she had no idea where she was… There was no solid land for a good distance, swallowing hard she went against her better judgment and looked down. Seeing pinpricks that were people on horses, and then to a flat sheet of water beneath her about fifty feet below; she found her voice and did the first thing that came to her mind. Scream bloody murder.

Nabooru heard a piercing scream, looked up and saw the Lunarian Princess falling, "Lord Ganondorf! Get right to the edge of that sandbar and you should catch her with ease!" Ganondorf ran out to the point of right below to catch the princess which was right before the sand bar dropped suddenly into deeper waters holding his arms out expectantly. Serenity plummeted and landed into Ganondorf's arms taking them both into the cold waters of the lake, sending a large burst of water into the air as they fell forward.

Zelda shrieked when the princess hit the water, fearing for the other woman's safety from a fall that high up in the sky. Nabooru was worried as well; she had hoped that the princess would land on the ground safe and sound instead of landing in the cold lake waters.

Ganondorf surfaced with Serenity, his red hair sopping wet and hanging past his shoulders, Serenity's hair was coming out of the traditional Odango and she looked like a wet frightened cat as she clutched at the red haired male that caught her to keep afloat. She was gasped for air and looked at the male with her Sea blue eyes, "Are you the Triforce of Power holder that I seek?" Ganondorf smirked; she had done her research or was at least told whom she was to possibly marry "Yes. I hold the Triforce of Power, Ganondorf Dragmire at your service…"

Serenity giggled and smiled at him, "Excellent!" Tapping her chin with a thin ivory tinted digit she looked skywards, "Now who else was I supposed to look for?" Zelda had dismounted and looked at the Lunarian princess that was treading water with the King of the Gerudo, "The Hero of Time perhaps? He also holds the Triforce of Courage…" Looking at the blonde Hylian princess, Ganondorf narrowed his golden eyes dangerously. This was his only shot at gaining some sort of prestige and more power to overthrow the Hylian Royal Family for what they had done to his people. Sensing the man's aggression towards the other blonde princess, and seeing the Hylian princess' posture at unease, not from the man's aggression but from the possibility of losing someone she held dear to her. Smiling at the princess, Serenity spoke up, "He has other priorities princess… I cannot take him from those… I believe he is sworn to protect you… I can't take him from that duty…"

Relaxing, Zelda sent a soft smile at the Lunarian; she was more intuitive than she had originally given her credit for. Link looked at his princess and then the Princess that was treading water, seeing her lips were turning purple he scratched his temple sheepishly, "Your Highness, in your best interest you might want to get out of the water and into dry clothing lest you catch a cold…" Serenity hadn't realized the stinging from the cold water until the man who she deduced was the Hero of Time had mentioned it; she nodded; her teeth chattering and her body shivering violently. Ganondorf grasped her bags and wrapped an arm around her thin waist as he swam to the sandbank. Able to walk now, he handed the Princess' bags to Nabooru who placed them on her horse. Lifting Serenity, Ganondorf placed her into the saddle of his horse and swung up into the saddle behind her.

Nabooru handed her king a travelling cloak so he could wrap it around the Lunarian princess, placing the thick cloak around the thin woman he looked down at the Hylian royalty, "She's made her choice…" Clicking his tongue gently and urging his horse forward, Ganondorf took off with the Lunarian princess in his saddle. Nabooru looked at the royal family and sent them a lopsided smile before urging her own horse after her king at full speed.

Leaping over two sets of fences and landing in a spacious field, Serenity's breath hitched in her throat at the sight of the trees, flowers and the other flora across the country side, "It is so beautiful…" Nabooru stopped at her king's side and smiled at the princess, "Welcome to Hyrule princess…" Going into a steady gallop Serenity watched the scenery change from a beautiful grassy plain to a dry desert, her eyes going wide at the bridge that crossed the canyon into Gerudo Valley, the sheer drop intimidating her. Watching the female guards open the gates and let them through, she looked at a large stone fortress that was flush against a cliffside.

Torn in between shock and awe Serenity craned her head upwards and looked at the sight, she was sure it was going to be even more spectacular in the morning after she woke up. Nabooru giggled, this girl was obviously not used to being outside of a palace, and she would be a breath of fresh air to this old place. She was certain, just one look at the Lunarian princess and she could tell that she had the heart of an adventurer.

They had stopped their horses a while ago; Ganondorf looked at the Lunarian uneasily. What if she hated this place and demanded to go to Hyrule Castle? Dismounting and sliding the princess off his steed, he watched her still stand in silence. What happened next floored him and Nabooru; Serenity turned and gave them an angelic smile.

"I know it isn't much your highness…" Nabooru stopped as Serenity held up two fingers, the Lunarian smiled angelically again at them, "It is perfect… It looks much cozier than an old stuffy castle!" Placing her hands behind her back and leaning forward on the balls of her feet she giggled, "Besides which, call me Serenity, 'Your Highness' is just too formal… After all, we'll all be great friends!"

Stifling a yawn, Serenity looked up at the starry sky and then to the moon, 'Mother… Thank you for this wonderful opportunity to come to this beautiful land…' Ganondorf looked at Nabooru and then to his future bride, one eyebrow raised, "Nabooru, it looks as if Serenity is exhausted, could you escort her to a guest room?" Nodding, Nabooru motioned for Serenity to follow her as she carried her two bags to the guest room on the second floor, "Here you go Serenity, and I hope it is to your liking…"

Stepping into the spacious room, she trailed her fingers against the bookshelves and the boudoir, whirling around she saw a large bed four poster that had soft sheets and comforter, the curtains of the four poster were made of gossamer that was inlaid with silver and gold, making the fabric glisten under the moonlight. Turning to Nabooru, Serenity smiled again, "It's perfect! It is just so wonderful here! Thank you so much!"

Smiling, Nabooru gave a small bow, "There is no need to thank me Serenity, and it is a pleasure to help someone as lovely and friendly as you… Now if you would excuse me, I need to speak to my king about a border issue…" Bowing once more, the Gerudo Master Thiefess left the room leaving the Lunarian princess to unpack and unwind.

After unpacking, Serenity looked around the room and smiled at her handiwork. Tapping her chin, she decided she would go say goodnight to Nabooru and her future husband. Walking down the way she had come in with Nabooru, she heard both her and his voice sounding. It sounded like a fierce debate. Standing outside of the doorway not wanting to intrude, Serenity bit her lower lip, this sounded bad…

"My lord! What do we do about the Hylians constantly encroaching on our borders?"

"How many have tried to cross so far this season?"

"Twenty six my lord."

"The next one that trespasses we kill. We have to show that we won't stand for them trespassing onto OUR LAND!"

Serenity gasped, they couldn't kill innocents! That was wrong! Ganondorf narrowed his eyes, he heard the gasp. Standing swiftly and putting a large digit to his lips to silence Nabooru, he moved towards the door only to be met by the form of his to be wife. "Why are you here?"

"I came to say goodnight…"

"Goodnight then." Walking back into the room, Ganondorf looked at Nabooru and then behind him to see Serenity still there her head lowered, "What is it? Do you want me to tuck you in too? Perhaps read you a bedtime story?"

Expecting a look of rage and indignation from her, he was met with one of sorrow. "Why do you want to kill the next trespasser?"

"Because I am tired of them trespassing, that's simple enough isn't it?"

Watching her dainty hand ball up into a fist, she looked at him again. Her gaze as scorching as a thousand suns and as cold as a million shards of ice was aimed at him. "If I recall I am a trespasser! Are you going to kill me as well? I do believe I trespassed here in your fortress after leaving my room to find my future husband goodnight! So I ask again… Are you going to kill me as well?"

Nabooru's eyes widened, this wasn't good, they were arguing. The eternal question of, should she step in or not was running rampant through her mind. It all came to a screeching stop as Ganondorf bellowed, "Sorry princess! I'm not a knight in shining armor! I am the King of Evil!"

Watching Serenity's face pale and her eyes well up with tears, made Nabooru feel like her heart was being constricted. Serenity took three steps backward and ran off and out of the Fortress into the small canyon that lead to Hyrule Field, her mind screaming at her, 'He's everything I have been against! Oh Selene I made the wrong choice!' Running past the two guards that reached out to her, she ran further into the canyon. But when she heard the a howl that made her blood run cold… She stopped.

Nabooru felt an inconsolable rage towards her King, "Ooh! I swear you pig headed jerk! You will go out there, bring her back and APOLOGIZE! You are the one who hurt her feelings and insulted her! If you start a war so help me GODDESSES, I will tie you up to a roasting spit, stuff an apple in your mouth and drag your hide to your mothers and to HER mother! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?"

Narrowing his eyes at the angered Gerudo woman, he growled and stormed out of the Fortress. Intent on finding his future bride and apologizing.


	3. Wily Wolfos Encounter!

Princess of the Lunarians and the Gerudo

Legend of Zelda/ Sailor Moon x-over

Teen

Sesshoumarus-Bunny

Thanks to EVERYONE WHO reviewed!!! Keep the reviews coming in for speedy updates!!!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Sailor Moon or Legend of Zelda…. If I did I would be FILTHY RICH!!!!!!

Gerudo fortress

When the small caravan arrived at the fortress Ganondorf helped Serenity off his horse and walked towards the fortress.

Nabooru blinked and followed him with Serenity trailing behind Ganondorf, "My Lord! What do we do about the border problems with the Hylians?"

Ganondorf narrowed his golden eyes and he stared with his eyes burning with rage, "We kill the next bastard who trespasses!"

Serenity gasped, "you cant kill innocents!!! Its not right!!"

Ganondorf smirked, "Who said I was a good guy? I am the king of all EVIL!"

Serenity felt sick to her stomach and she ran out of the fortress and back down into the canyon, 'He's Evil!!! He's everything I stand against!!! I cannot marry a villain!!'

Ganondorf huffed and he strode off after her, "The moron! She'll get lost!"

Nabooru sighed, "and it doesn't help that there are Wolfos out in the canyon!"

Serenity shrieked and grabbed an old piece of wood and swung at a pack of wolfos who have just cornered her. 'These Creatures…. They are like those werewolves from the Earthling horror films!!'

A sword swung down with a thud and the wolfos head rolled to Serenity's feet.

Ganondorf stepped from the shadows, "I am not entirely evil….. The Hylians made me this way!"

Serenity gulped and shivered, "what were those things!!?"

Ganondorf sighed and shook his head, "Wolfos. A dog like creature. They travel in packs. Come on lets get back!"  
Serenity sighed and began the long walk back to the fortress, "What did the Hylians do to you?"

Ganondorf growled, "they are ultimately discriminative to my people,. But yet they accept Gorons and Zoras!"

Serenity looked down, "they were that bad to you? That's not right…. I will deal with the Hylian king and get this matter settled down!"

Ganondorf laughed, "you are a diplomat in this world only to marry one of the MALE Triforce holders."

Serenity growled, "and I hold more power in my small toe than that prissy Princess Zelda!"

Ganondorf snickered, "Prissy? That isn't the right way to describe her. She is a bitch."

They laughed until they got to the fortress and Nabooru looked confused, "um What in the Sages hell happened?!"

Serenity winked, "we got better acquainted to each other"

Ganondorf nodded, "and we got VERY close"

Nabooru blushed as dirty thoughts ran through her head, even though the King of Evil and the Princess of Lunarians just had a innocent bashing conversation.


	4. Thundering Kisses

Princess of the Lunarians and the Gerudo

Legend of Zelda/ Sailor Moon x-over

Teen

Sesshoumarus-Bunny

Thanks to EVERYONE WHO reviewed!!! Keep the reviews coming in for speedy updates!!!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Sailor Moon or Legend of Zelda…. If I did I would be FILTHY RICH!!!!!!

Serenity had went to go bathe and had left her dress in her room to be cleaned, Nabooru gaped at the mass of silk and lace.

Ganondorf was passing by when he saw Nabooru prodding Serenity's dress, "What are you doing to my future brides dress?"

Nabooru froze in place and blinked, "I am just wondering how she can walk even RUN in this dress!!! Pick it up!"

Ganondorf strode over to his future brides bed and lifted the mass of silken lace, " Do women always have to wear this wretched mass of lace?"

Serenity stood in the doorway and cleared her throat, "Why are you fondling my dress?"

Ganondorf sputtered and dropped the dress and walked speedily out of the room, Nabooru laughed and turned to Serenity, "I just asked him to feel how heavy your dress is… Is this dress for special occasions?"

Serenity laughed, "No that is my everyday wear dress!"

A yelp came from Nabooru, "E-every DAY!? As in the ENTIRE WEEK?!"

Serenity gave a nod and pulled on her night clothes given to her by the Gerudo women, "Where is Ganondorf's room? I would like to say goodnight…."

Nabooru smiled and folded the dress, " Down the hall, up the spiraling staircase and the door at the end of that hallway is his room."

Serenity walked off and walked up the onyx black wrought iron crimson carpeted staircase, her bare feet gently padded against the plush carpeting and she walked down the hallway, her night clothes colors being distorted by the colours from the stained glass windows.

Ganondorf turned around at the sound and saw Serenity standing in his doorway, "well… what is the night visit my lady?"  
Serenity blushed and bowed, " I came to say good night Ganondorf…."

Before Ganondorf could say another word a flash of lightning streaked across the sky and a fast moving blur was under his blankets and sheets in a blink of an eye, he chuckled when he saw her small dainty toes sticking out from under his sheets. "are you afraid of thunderstorms?"

Serenity gave a shiver, and poked her head out and ducked back under when another flash of lightning ripped across the sky.

Ganondorf got tired of the yelps and shivers after a half an hour of watching the constant lump in his bed under his sheets burrow like a mole underground, he stood up and tossed the sheets off of her and picked her up and carried her outside on his balcony, "Thunderstorms are not to be feared! They light up the sky and give off a dazzling light show!!!"

Serenity shivered, "Yeah and you don't have a senshi who loved to zap you with her planetary powers of lightning…."

Ganondorf gently forced her head upwards so that she can watch the lightning streak across the sky and bring a brilliant array of lavenders, lilacs and deep violets, "See?"

Serenity watched the colours blend ad deepen and darken, she watched the rain soak Ganondorf's hair and clothes as well as her own, she leaned in and kissed him gently as the thunder and lightning crashed all around them.

But in the distance a lone figure sat on a horse and observed the Princess of the Lunarians and the King of the Gerudo kissing.


	5. Raining Arrows of Chaos!

Princess of the Lunarians and the Gerudo

Legend of Zelda/ Sailor Moon x-over

Teen

Sesshoumarus-Bunny

Thanks to EVERYONE WHO reviewed!!! Keep the reviews coming in for speedy updates!!!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Sailor Moon or Legend of Zelda…. If I did I would be FILTHY RICH!!!!!!

Ganondorf broke the gentle kiss and moved a section of Serenity's bangs out of her face, watching the crystalline drops falling from the sky and sticking to her long luxurious eyelashes that made her sea blue eyes seem at albeit larger.

Nabooru stood in the shadows of the hallway and saw Serenity kiss Ganondorf, 'It is about time someone kissed somebody!! He has been nothing but a bundle of hormones and testosterone!' She saw a glint of silver sailing through the air heading for Serenity, "WATCH OUT!!!"

Serenity gasped and immediately felt herself hit the floor with Ganondorf gasping for air laying on top of her, "G-Ganondorf???" She rolled him onto the balcony floor and she saw another arrow zip past her head, she shrieked and pulled Ganondorf into his bed room and put her body over his to try and protect him from the rain of arrows that were constantly coming in.

Nabooru looked in the distance with her telescope and saw a black haired man in armor putting another arrow on the bowstring, Nabooru grabbed Ganondorf's bow and armed it and shot, hitting the man in the crook of his armor where he was effectively disabled, the man discarded the bow and rode off into the stormy night, lowering the bow she heard a strangled sob emitting from Serenity. "My lady??"

Serenity moved and there was blood all over her night gown and her hands, she pointed to Ganondorf's side where there was an arrow sticking out of his ribs, "N-Nabooru…. He's hurt!!! Help me!! I can't lose him!!!"

Nabooru started a fire to help with the dim light from the small lamps, she pried out the arrow and cleaned the wound, "I'll be back. I have to go and get a salve for his wound, just keep pressure on his wound and I will be back as soon as I can!"

Serenity watched Nabooru leave and she smoothed back Ganondorf's red hair from his brow and she placed a gentle kiss on his forehead, that's when it hit her. She had the Ginzuishou!!! She summoned the small flower shaped crystal from her chest and prayed, "Onegai Ginzuishou!! Please! Help me save him!! He may be evil….. But Endymion is worse!! Please hear my prayer!!!"

The crystal spun over Ganondorf's wound and healed it rapidly, Ganondorf's eyes opened and he blinked a few times to get used to the brighter light, "Serenity?? What…. Where's my wound?"

Serenity blushed and she smiled, "I have this crystal called the Ginzuishou and I healed you with it."

Nabooru was standing in the doorway, "If I had never seen it for my own eyes I wouldn't have believed her but what she says is true my lord."

Ganondorf stood up and sat on his bed, Serenity at his feet, laying her head in his lap thoroughly exhausted, "you were brave my Serenity…."

Serenity smiled weakly and chuckled, "Thanks….. I was worried mostly about you…"

Ganondorf ran his fingers through one of Serenity's pigtails, and kissed her forehead, "Darling Serenity… Stay here with me… I wont do anything…. If I have to at your request… I will sleep on the floor…."

Serenity shook her head, "I trust you… at first…. I was scared, even intimidated of you… but I trust you with my life."

Nabooru blinked and sputtered, "My lady and my lord!! If Koume and Kotake find out!!! Serenity might be sent back packing!!!"

Ganondorf looked at Nabooru, and growled, "My mothers don't have anything to say about her!! She is my future bride and if I ask her to stay in my room that doesn't mean that there will be anything dirty going on in here!!"

Serenity blushed and smiled at Nabooru, "There will be no dirty acts in here…. I wont even think of that until I am happily married to him"

Ganondorf's eyes widened, "you may not think of IT but I sure will!!!"

Laughter rang through the fortress for another night as Serenity's bubbly personality has shone through a troubled times for the Gerudo tribe.

Earth Kingdom

Endymion growled as he pulled the arrow that was embedded in his skin out, "So… She chooses another man over myself? Hell shall reign over her precious Silver Millennium!!! For the reincarnation of Chaos which is myself shall prove a VERY worthy opponent to the King of the Gerudos!!!!"

TO BE CONTINUED!!!!


	6. Hunters Moon Massacre on the Moon!

Princess of the Lunarians and the Gerudo

Legend of Zelda/ Sailor Moon x-over

Teen

Sesshoumarus-Bunny

Thanks to EVERYONE WHO reviewed!!! Keep the reviews coming in for speedy updates!!!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Sailor Moon or Legend of Zelda…. If I did I would be FILTHY RICH!!!!!!

Usagi Uchiha: In the spur of moments you can forget about things temporarily until it hits you like a ton of bricks that you have that something that you need Thats what I made Serenity do, was convieniently forget

A peaceful nights sleep has reenergized the entire Gerudo tribe and it's king, the only one still asleep was the Moon Princess.

Nabooru blinked at the sleeping lump on the bed and poked Ganondorf's ribs, and then pointed to Serenity burrowed under the blankets. "How in Hyrule can she sleep that heavily and this late!? She is a princess for crying out loud"

A well aimed pillow stuck in Nabooru's mouth when the lump sat up and smiled at Ganondorf, "I can hear everything you know… and being a princess is hard work! I never got the chance to sleep in before." She winked when Ganondorf's mouth dropped, "I'm kidding.. I got to sleep in 3 times a month…"

Nabooru shook her head and walked off smiling, Ganondorf watched his future bride stretch, "Feel better?"

Serenity nodded, " oh much definitely! Nothing can go wrong today!"

Little did Serenity know, her night was going to be hellish.

Earth kingdom

Endymion paced up and down past his throne, "Unacceptable!!! This is truly unacceptable!!!!! Serenity is mine and mine ALONE!! That red haired bastard shall pay for stealing, no, BEWITCHING my Serenity!! She's just under his spell!! Yes that is it!! But the Moon shall be red tonight from the blood spilled from the Lunarian Queen!"

Endymion's four generals stood in the shadows and looked down, they knew that it meant slaying those that they loved. "Yes sire…."

Hyrule

Serenity sat on the balcony's railing and stared at the moon which was slowly turning red, she took a sharp intake of air and clapped her hand over her crescent moon.

Ganondorf stepped outside after he had shaved and trimmed his sideburns, "Serenity what's wrong?"

Serenity was staring at the moon, "Is there supposed to be a Hunters moon tonight?"

Ganondorf shook his head rapidly, "No… Not for another week…."

Serenity stood and collapsed, going down to her knees, " Something's wrong with my kingdom…. My energy is completely drained…."

Ganondorf scooped her up into his arms and carried her to their bed, "Rest… Tomorrow we can go to the temple and go to your kingdom."

Serenity felt tears of frustration well up in her eyes, "Ganon!! What if someone is attacking my kingdom!?"

Ganondorf looked at her an wiped away a stray tear, "Darling if someone did, they will pay…."

Serenity sniffled and buried her face in his chest, "Ganon….. I never felt this uneasy before….. What if Endymion is coming after you because he thought you stole me from him?"

Ganondorf stroked Serenity's hair, "Then he is a fool…. I never stole you… you came willingly to me… and you are not his… You aren't property to be had, you are a woman… MY woman!!"

Serenity giggled, "was that self righteous speech to claim that I am you're woman?"

Ganondorf nodded proudly and received an elbow to his ribs, "OOF!! You asked!! I answered!!!"

Serenity laughed, "Its as bad as saying the internet was made for porn!!!"

Ganondorf cocked his head to the side, "What in the name of DIN is the internet and porn!"

Serenity finally cracked up laughing, "Never you mind!!!!"

Ganondorf raised one eyebrow and he chuckled, "I shall find out!!"

Nabooru knocked on the door and poked her head inside, "you do know that there are others that are trying to SLEEP!!"

Serenity and Ganondorf shrugged and laughed when Nabooru threw her hands up in the air and stormed off muttering about adults that act more like premature kids.

Lunarian Kingdom

Endymion stared at the massive carnage, his most trusted generals committed suicide after they killed the Inner Sailor Senshi. "Fools… They didn't deserve to reap the reward of sweet sweet revenge!" He smacked the dead Queens face, "Stupid woman… Only if you gave me MY Serenity!! You would have lived! But you gave her to a FREAK! She would have been well off!! But you made her into a freak and gave her glorious hand in marriage to a FREAK!!!" to add insult to her death he spat upon her and walked off basking in his bittersweet victory.


	7. Lovers Quarrel When Chaos Reigns!

Princess of the Lunarians and the Gerudo

Legend of Zelda/ Sailor Moon x-over

Teen

Sesshoumarus-Bunny

Thanks to EVERYONE WHO reviewed!!! Keep the reviews coming in for speedy updates!!!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Sailor Moon or Legend of Zelda…. If I did I would be FILTHY RICH!!!!!!

Sun rose over the Gerudo fortress and an impatient blonde nervously paced her bedroom, "What could be taking him so long?! I have to get to my kingdom!!! HURRY UP!!!!"

A thunderous voice emanated from down the hall, "You try hurrying to use the bathroom BEFORE you are killed by your Fiancée!!"

The blonde growled back in response, Early mornings were NOT her forte. "Yeah and you try staying up all night worried about two kingdoms!!! Yours and MINE!"

Ganondorf strode in the room, and washed his hands again and washed his face, "I didn't ask you to stay up and worry over my well protected kingdom!!"

Serenity turned and gave a venomous glare at Ganondorf, "You listen here! If Endymion is being controlled by Chaos then I HAVE EVERY RIGHT TO WORRY!!! You do not tell me what or what not I can worry about!! Do you understand!?"

A derivative snort emanated from Ganondorf before he stood towering over her svelte five foot six form, "you think I care about this Endymion or chaos!? Tell me why I should care about it! You think you are so high and mighty that you think that EVERYTHING should be handed down to you on a fucking silver platter!? THINK AGAIN LOVE! I OWN IT ALL INCLUDING YOU!!!"

A slap rang throughout the bedroom, "How dare you….. YOU DO NOT OWN ME! I OWN MYSELF!!! AND IF YOU WISH TO KNOW WHO CHAOS IS THEN LISTEN CAREFULLY!!!! HE IS A BEING OF TRUE AND PURE EVIL!!! HE CONTROLS THOSE WHO HE THINKS CAN HANDLE HIM!!! ALL THINGS CAN BE CONTROLLED BY HIM! EVEN YOU!!!!"

Ganondorf narrowed his golden eyes, no females had ever slapped him before! But looking into his fiancée's eyes and seeing the tears that welled up when she told him that he could be controlled by this 'Chaos' character. "Is he why you are frightened of your kingdom??"

Serenity nodded shivering, the primal look Ganon had in his eyes frightened her, "Yes…. He can wipe out everything if Cosmos isn't there to stop him!"  
Both of them left to go to the temple to go to Serenity's kingdom, when they began the journey they were both silent, the argument had taken it's toll on their relationship. They strode into the temple, Serenity's shoe heels clicking against the marble floor, she ran over to the teleported and she stood in it, "Are you coming or not Ganondorf?!"

Ganondorf stood in the teleported and felt a weird jerking sensation on his limbs, "I'm already here am I NOT?!"

When they both landed at the Lunarian Silver Millennium, Serenity stared around and heard silence, "It's never this quiet….. Something is wrong…. Lets head for my mother's throne room and prayer room….."

The silence was getting to Ganondorf, a castle this size should NEVER be silent! As the couple trekked to the throne room, they heard a horrendous cackle. Serenity shivered and looked at Ganondorf and threw herself into his arms, "If something happens here… Know that I love you and that I'm sorry for smacking you…"

Ganondorf looked down at her and gave a soft smile that was for her and her only, "I love you too and you know I may get irritated with you but I can never get angry at you…."

Serenity nodded and they both walked into the massive throne room, when they opened the doors the smell of death and decay swept over them, she gagged and held her handkerchief to her mouth and nose.

Lights flashed on all around the couple and illuminated the room so they could see corpses strewn everywhere, Ganondorf gaped at the useless carnage while Serenity gasped and ran to her mothers throne but stopped after she tripped on a body.

Serenity let out a cry of pain and she turned to see who she had tripped over, she gasped to see her protectors the Senshi, all in a perfect circle around her, "M-minna? Ami, Rei, Makoto, Minako, Hotaru, Haruka, Michiru, SETSUNA!!!!!!!!"

The same horrendous cackle came from behind her mothers throne, "Now now Serenity my darling, Come to YOUR ENDYMION!!!" Endymion stepped from behind the throne carrying her mothers head, Serenity's eyes widened and she let out a piercing scream. Several multi colored lights flashed from the bodies of her senshi and the lights flew into her, "CHAOS!!! YOU WILL PAY!!!!"

Ganondorf stared at his fiancée's form as her hair flashed silver and her voice became cold, he watched her summon a staff that was a bit taller than her.

Endymion laughed, "Oh Cosmos has appeared but she is weak now!!!! Now now, what to do about your FREAK!"

Ganondorf snarled and walked forward, "I'm not the freak, at least I don't look like a half rotten corpse."

Endymion's eyes went from a dull blue to a bright sapphire blue, "YOU DARE TO INSULT ME?! I GAVE MY SOUL WILLINGLY TO HIM!!! YOU THINK THIS IS HORRENDOUS, MARS THE SENSHI OF FIRE TOLD ME YOUR FUTURE BEFORE SHE DIED, 'HE WILL LOSE THE LIGHT AND BECOME THE DARKNESS OVER HYRULE!' NOT A PRETTY PICTURE EITHER…. YOU LOSE DEAR SERENITY!! MUAHAHHAHAHAHHAAAA!!!"

Serenity froze, she looked at Ganondorf to see him enraged, she wanted to call out but couldn't so instead she reached her hand out for him…… but Endymion grabbed it instead, "Dear dear princess….You have to still love me to………"

An arrow enveloped in light came streaking towards Endymion, Serenity watched in awe as the arrow hit it's target, she felt a warm bubbling sensation in her throat when she opened her mouth she heard her voice scream out for Ganondorf, "GET OVER HERE!!!! IT'S A PORTAL!!!"

Ganondorf grabbed the person who had shot the arrow and ran over towards Serenity and leapt beside her, "you know dear…. You owe me a back rub when we get home."

the vivacious blonde balked, "Another one!? I've given you three today!!! But if you need another one I guess so"

The robed figure sweat dropped, Ganondorf raised an eyebrow, something about this person was oddly familiar and was starting to get on his nerves like the brat Link.

After the they had teleported back to the Gerudo fortress, Serenity smiled and then tripped on the robed figure and landed on the dirt floor, "That wasn't nice of you to trip me!!!"

Ganondorf roared in anger and grabbed the unrobed figure of Link (AN: He's not Nekkid! He just lost his over robe 83 had ya there huh?!) "YOU!!!"

Link blinked and held his hands out, "whoa!!! I was sent by Zelda!!!! She had a vision of you two being killed!! And that Light arrow that was used saved YOUR ass!!"

Serenity grabbed Ganondorf's arm, "He's right, I got my senshi's crystals…. And…….."

A crash was heard from downstairs and several yells, Ganondorf turned his head and blinked, "what in the name of Din is going on!?"

a black blur attached itself to Serenity and she shrieked…….. 

\/ To Be continued! \/


	8. A Wedding and Ghosts of the Past Return!

Princess of the Lunarians and the Gerudo

Legend of Zelda/ Sailor Moon x-over

Teen

Sesshoumarus-Bunny

Thanks to EVERYONE WHO reviewed!!! Keep the reviews coming in for speedy updates!!!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Sailor Moon or Legend of Zelda…. If I did I would be FILTHY RICH!!!!!!

The black blur stopped and Serenity saw garnet colored eyes, "L-Luna?!!!" The black cat limped her way over to Serenity and stopped when she reached her, "Princess... You're safe... Thank the goddesses..."

Serenity picked up the cat, "Luna... Where's Artemis?" The hurt look in the felines eyes said it all. Increasing her embrace on the cat she curled up and began to sob. "I have to destroy Chaos!!!! I WILL BRING THEM BACK!!! I swear Luna!!!!" Luna licked the tears off of Serenity's cheek while the entire Gerudo Tribe watched on as the Lunarian Princess stand up and her eyes flashed that stone cold Sapphire with silver flecks. "I could care less about Endymion right now... But him hurting Luna, Killing my senshi and my mother, threatening my Fiancé... IS UNFORGIVABLE!!!"

Link blinked to try and shake the images of gore and viscera from his memory, he had set in the shadows, watching Endymion place the Senshi in a perfect circle and then cut the queens head off Post Mortem. "Princess... When is your marriage to Ganondorf here?"

Serenity turned around, " Next week...My...My... My mother was supposed to come to give me away..." Breaking out into renewed sobs she dropped to her knees, Nabooru walked over to the sobbing girl and wrapped her arms around her pale frame, "She's with you always... Don't forget that.."

A gasp eminated from Luna, "Princess!!!! I got your mother's piece of the Ginzuishou!!! I wouldn't allow Endymion to let his hands grasp the crystal!!"

Serenity looked up at Nabooru, "Is there a way to start speeding the plans up?" When Nabooru nodded, she stared at Serenity when she rested her head against Nabooru's chest. Nabooru smiled softly and moved a stray lock of silvery hair out of the Princess' face, "Poor child... Having to lose her mother and friends in one night..."

Holding the smaller petite woman in her arms, Nabooru looked at Ganondorf, when Serenity's breathing slowed and she was deep asleep. She stared upwards, "Do you think we are outclassed?"

He sighed heavily, "Outclassed? She is the only one that can stand up to him... I would say we are outclassed, outmatched and found wanting..."

She winced heavily, "But milord! We have to do something! Surely we can! Right?" A small huff eminated from the black furred feline, "No... You would be only more ammo to Chaos. Serenity has to fight him as Cosmos and nothing else! No DISTRACTIONS! She would only end up committing suicide if she saw something happen to Ganondorf!"

Luna shakily got up and shook her fur out and stretched, "The senshi almost had him... That's what the thing was... They HAD him... One more combined attack and they could have weakened him enough for the Queen to finish him off... But then... He used his generals... They were the Inners lovers... Once the Inners were dead, the Outers had a hell of a fight on their hands after the Generals committed seppuku...So you see... It wouldn't be worth it if you even gained enough in force to help her, He would turn them against her."

Nabooru looked ill, Ganondorf looked furious, "Then CAT what do you suggest we do!? We can't let her run off into a suicide mission!"

Luna turned her head and looked out of her eyes, "If she survived absorbing the Senshi's crystals... Then she can use their planetary attacks, and even call upon their Talismans. Uranus' Space Sword, Neptune's Reflective Mirror, Pluto's Time Staff and Saturn's Glaive... The one attack I wish for her not to use is Death Reborn Revolution..."

Ganondorf narrowed his eyes, "Is it as bad as it sounds?" Luna nodded, "She may kill her target, but she sacrifices herself in the process, being reborn into an infant... Lord knows with her how long it would take for her to get back into this form... Saturn took 5 months... But Saturn used this attack twice... Once in a different time line and in this time line against Mistress 9..."

A soft groan, fluttering of thick long black eyelashes, Serenity opened her eyes and looked at Luna, "Luna...My mothers crystal is gone..."

Luna's eyes popped wide and she stared at her princess, "WHAT!? Move your shirt Princess!!!" she watched as Serenity moved her tunic upwards and she saw the full form of the Ginzuishou as a bloomed flower, blossom on her Princess' chest, "Oh my... You absorbed your mothers crystal..."

Tears blossomed in Serenity's eyes, "Luna!! What does that mean?! LUNA! Why have I absorbed my mothers crystal!?!?"

The feline turned her head and lowered it in resignation, "I honestly don't know princess..."

Of course Luna knew, Cosmos had to obtain more power to sustain herself to defeat Chaos, she hoped that under the strain of battle... That the crystal wouldn't crack...

The very next morning, Serenity was outside sitting on top of the Fortress looking out at the sunrise, Ganondorf climbed up to join her, "You know if it weren't for me you wouldn't even know of this spot..." He prodded her jokingly.

Serenity smirked and looked at him, "I know my mother isn't among the living anymore... But Nabooru is right, she's everywhere... And anyway... All I had to do was ask Nabooru where to find the best perch for the sunrise... And another thing... I have to see my future kingdom..."

Ganondorf let out a booming laugh, "Your kingdom?! We'll have to share!!" Link climbed up and gave them a grin, "nice view!" Ganondorf sighed heavily, "Oh yeah... I forgot you were here..."

Serenity punched Ganondorf's arm, "Behave your self!!" Link watched the mans face play out a faux hurt expression. "Oh Serenity, You hurt me so... You know you love it when I'm bad."

"Yes I do... But that doesn't mean that you're safe from the confines of the floor and ONLY the floor for the next... Month or so?"

That struck Ganondorf right at the heart, "you wouldn't!"

"Oh yes I would! Now who said I didn't have a devilish streak?? Wasn't it you??"

"I take it back!! You are the Devil in Disguise woman!!! Hell itself cannot phase you!!"

"HAHA! Told you I'd get you to admit it!!" Serenity tossed her head back and she laughed. An exasperated sigh below them told them everything, "Get your asses down here!! You know if we're moving the wedding date the day after tomorrow we can't have the bride be seen by the groom!!"

Serenity sighed, "I'm coming Nabooru... I guess I'll see you guys later..." she got down off of the ledge and back onto the balcony that lead into Ganondorf's room and followed Nabooru to the dining hall, "Nabooru what are we doing here?"

Nabooru smiled, and held up a soft looking dress and a diamond studded tiara, "Luna went back to the palace into your mothers' room and retrieved these for you... Your mother wanted you to wear these for your wedding Luna said..."

Serenity gasped, "What!? Where is Luna!?" When Nabooru looked away she instantly knew, "She died didn't she?"

"Serenity ... She used the last of her power to teleport these... She was dying last night... We done all we could to try and save her... But with you out and her bleeding internally... We couldn't prevent her or even stop her from going to the moon palace... Trust me if we could have we would have!!!"

Serenity shut her eyes, that meant she was the only descendant of the Lunarian bloodline left... No mother, no Senshi, and no Luna, her eyes dulled for a mere millisecond and then brightened once more, "It isn't your fault... She knew she was going to die... She wanted to die beside Artemis... This just gives me more fuel to go after Chaos..."

After hours of refitting Serenity's dress to her and practicing the after wedding dinner, which ALL of Hyrule was attending, the dancing to which poor Serenity and Nabooru sported the same blisters on their feet from the high heeled shoes, to the bride and groom dance which Nabooru had to secretly teach Ganondorf.

The day of the wedding finally came, Serenity was nervously chewing the inside of her cheeks, while the royal hairdressers of Zelda's done her hair with Nabooru beside her as the Maid of Honor. "I am nervous Nabooru..."

The red headed tan woman beside her nodded, "I don't blame you... even I have butterflies in my stomach at the thought of this...Who's going to walk you down the aisle?"

"I honestly do not know...Perhaps Koume or Kotake?" Zelda burst into the room, "We have to worry... Impa says that she feels Chaos getting ready to come into Hyrule!!! We have three days tops!!!"

Serenity nodded, "Well... Let's get this over and done with...I want to see Ganondorf dressed up!"

He was continually moving the tie that was choking him, "Tell me again boy... Why am I in this monkey suit!?"

"Because you are getting married and because Serenity would kill you if she saw you in anything less than this."

"I know that! How can any male in their right mind wear this!? Its driving my skin berserk! Link!! I have to take off this jacket!! I'm burning up!"

"Shh!!! The bridesmaids are coming in!! Here comes Serenity!!!!"

Once Ganondorf saw Serenity, wearing that 'monkey suit' didn't matter any longer, to see her body encased all in white and silver silks, her silvery hair in soft spiraling ringlets that cascaded down her back with red rose buds in the most intricate areas of the dazzling diamond tiara sparkling on her head, to the large red rose bouquet. Seeing her breasts rise and fall in a rapid beat told him she was as nervous as he was. The veil over her face didn't need to be there, he could see her soft red lips, rosy pink cheeks a flush with pride. Her eyes said it most though, the orbs of the most brilliant sapphire, were now swimming with unshed tears, along with unbridled love and a hint of sadness.

Koume and Kotake lead her up to the altar and watched her place her dainty hand in their sons hand, they smiled, this is what he needed the most, was the feeling of being wanted in someone's life.

Serenity smiled as she saw Ganondorf in the tuxedo and she held his hand and interlaced their fingers, "As long as we both shall live... I will never falter in loving you..."

Through out the vows and the Priest speaking of them, their eyes never left one another's. "Do you Ganondorf Sozin Dragmire take the lovely Serenity Usagi Ariel Tsukino, to be your wife for as long as you both shall live and through out your other lives in the Other World?"

"I do."

The priest turned to Serenity, "Do you Serenity Usagi Ariel Tsukino take Ganondorf Sozin Dragmire as your husband for as long as you both shall live and through out your other lives in the Other World?"

"I do... With all my heart and soul..."

"By the powers bested in me by the Three Golden Goddesses of the Triforce, I now pronounce this man and woman husband and wife!!! You may now kiss the bride..."

Lifting her head gently and staring into those pools of sapphire, Ganondorf tilted his head down and kissed her gently but as fierce as the lightning around them on their very first kiss. The wind blew around them and the petals in the flower girls basket flew around them like a protective barrier. Zelda dabbed at her eyes, trying to stem the flow of tears that flowed, Nabooru sniffled and saw 11 outlines of people, all crying and blowing kisses at the couple, She immediately recognized Luna Standing beside a man with long white flowing hair, her tears doubled and her body shook when she realized it was the ghosts of her mother, Luna and her Senshi.

Serenity turned her head and saw a glimpse of her close confidants and mother, she let a tear travel down her cheek, "Arigatou... Minna...Aishiteru..."

Ganondorf looked up and saw the ghost of his mother-in-law and the striking resemblance Serenity bore of her, the ghosts of Luna and Artemis and the Senshi waving at him made tears prick his eyes. "Thank you..."

Uranus stood beside her lover Neptune, "I'm glad koneko-chan, found a love... But did he have to be that big and tall??!"

Neptune rubbed her lovers arm, "Ruka-chan... She's happy...he'll protect her..."

Pluto dabbed at her eyes with her handkerchief, the prophecy foretold to her wasn't a pretty one, Serenity would defeat Chaos yes... But she would be encased in crystal for two years... Ganondorf would go insane and try to claim Hyrule for himself. He would be dying when she awoke...

Saturn smiled at Serenity, she was happy for her Usagi-Mama... She found someone better than Endymion at last! "I love you Usagi-Mama!!!"

Jupiter was crying her eyes out, "KICK ENDYMION'S ASS!!! I love you Usagi!! You were my first best friend!!!!!! Thank you for being my friend!!!"

Venus was sobbing alongside Mars, "Usagi-Chan!! He's your true love!!! And thanks for being there for me!!!! I love you my sister!!!!"

Mars stared at Serenity, her violet orbs swimming with tears, "Usagi... My first friend... I'm sorry I made fun of you!! I was always glad that I made friends with you!!! I would still be at the Temple sweeping and getting made fun of if it wasn't for you coming along that day... I love you my friend!!!! Peace shall surround you!!!"

Mercury smiled a watery smile, "Usagi-chan!! You got me to have fun!! You got me to read manga and enjoy life!!! I would still be studying twenty four hours a day if you never helped me!!! I owe you so much that I can never repay you back!! I love you Usagi- Chan!!!"

Luna was sobbing heavily and Artemis smiled a soft smile to his princess, "Serenity-Chan... We love you...We may have been harsh on you at points but it was for your own good... We're sorry we never saw you get married...We love you again our gorgeous Princess!!"

Luna turned around tears streaming down her face, "I'm sorry I died... I was your only connection left to the moon... I'm Sorry Princess!!! FORGIVE ME!!!!"

Serenity was shedding tears as fast as she could produce them, her body was shaking tremendously, Ganondorf had to hold her, "Luna... It wasn't your fault!!! I LOVE YOU MINNA!!!! You will always be near and dear to my heart!!!! I will never forget you!!!"

Queen Serenity smiled, "My daughter...I always wanted the best for you... I am glad you found your true love here!!! Remember, Love is the key to using the Ginzuishou!! I love you my moon star!"

After her mother got to speak, the Scouts looked at Ganondorf, "Protect her at all Costs! She is the last link to her great Empire! Love her each day like its your last..." When they disappeared with a gust of wind, Ganondorf held Serenity to him, Feeling her tears dampen his shirt he tilted her head up. "Don't cry... They are with you."

"These aren't tears of sadness... These are tears of joy... I know they are safe... I will defeat Chaos for them and for our sakes Ganondorf... for Me and the baby..."

Ganondorf blinked, "Baby... YOU'RE PREGNANT?!" He picked her up, "You're pregnant...I'M GOING TO BE A FATHER!!!!!!!!"

Koume and Kotake cheered along with the Gerudo, Link smiled and patted his back, Zelda grinned as the Hylians, Zora and Goron clapped. Once the news finally sunk into his brain, Ganondorf's eyes rolled back into his head and he fainted with a THUD on the ground, Link started to laugh and Serenity freaked out, "Ganondorf!?!!!!"

When he awoke, he stared at Serenity, "I'm going to be a dad... I'll be damned..."


	9. Chaos' Appearance and Aftermath

1Princess of the Lunarians and the Gerudo

Legend of Zelda/ Sailor Moon x-over

Teen

Sesshoumarus-Bunny

Thanks to EVERYONE WHO reviewed!!! Keep the reviews coming in for speedy updates!!!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Sailor Moon or Legend of Zelda…. If I did I would be FILTHY RICH!!!!!!

Authors Note: Forewarning. I am not great at writing battles. So the battle in here will be short and discreet and I do not wish to jump up my rating from Teen.

Chapter 9:

The Prophecy Comes True... Chaos' Appearance...

Another storm. More yelps and shrieks emitted from a trembling lump on the massive bed.

Serenity was in the throes of a hellish nightmare.

Ganondorf had business matters to attend to, he was used to Serenity's yelping and shrieks

during storms that came almost weekly. He was used to the tossing and turning, she was a

blanket hog... Considering she used the covers to burrow under to shield her from the storm.

Serenity flailed helplessly on the massive bed as she whimpered pitifully as she battled her fears

and internal demons. "N-No... NO!!!!" She cried out in her sleep.

Nabooru watched anxiously as her queen whimpered pitifully, She gasped in fright as she saw

Link. She watched Link stride over to her queens bed, he was soaking wet, his hat was sticking

to his tunic, "What do you think you are doing?!"

"Zelda has had a nightmare as well... Your Queen is getting the brunt of this bladed nightmare...

She's got the worst of this nightmare."

"What do you mean about her having the worst of this nightmare?!"

Sapphire blue eyes stared at the tanned woman, "Zelda's dream... She saw death, she saw Chaos and Serenity fighting... Chaos was killed of course..."

"What else happened?!"

"Well... Umm... Serenity was weak from over exertion... She imprisoned herself in crystal...

Kind of like a butterfly during... Um... What's that word?"

A deep male voice rumbled like thunder in the near silent room, "Chrysalis?"

"Yeah... That word!! G-GANONDORF!?!!"

"So... My wife will encase herself with crystal eh? For how long boy?"

Link gave an audible and visible gulp, "Seven years..."

Nabooru clapped her hands to her mouth, her eyes contracted in fear, "Seven...Years??? How will

she... Oh dear Goddesses..."

"Yes..." Link left out the part of Ganondorf going insane and obliterating the joyful castle town,

and putting ReDead in the destroyed Castle Town.

Ganondorf rubbed his temples and sighed heavily, "What of our child?"

Link looked at the future King of Evil, "She will put a time freeze on her body. And give birth after

she is out of the crystal..."

Ganondorf sighed heavily and Nabooru shook her head sadly, "Oh that poor girl..."

"I have to distance myself away from her... Lest I..."

An enraged feminine voice spoke up and the wind picks up to the point of a gale. "What were you

going to say, 'Lest I hurt her deeply'!? You distancing yourself away from her wouldn't hurt her...

YOU'D KILL HER!"

Nabooru's eyes contracted in fear, "Y-You can't be alive!!! YOU'RE DEAD!!!!"

Heels clicked against the floor, "Well I guess I have Koume and Kotake to thank for reviving me

huh?!!!"

Link stood up, "Now she doesn't have a chance against Chaos now!!!! If you are back how is she

supposed to beat Chaos now!?"

"Because she has my planetary powers you imbecile! I would NEVER jeopardize my Koneko like

that!!! I, Tenou Haruka, Wouldnt harm my Princess!!!"

Ganondorf gave a derivative snort, "Where are the other senshi!?"

Haruka stared at Serenity sadly, "I only came back to bring her hope... Saturn is in her womb with

your child... She is with two... Saturn is a priority for Serenity..."

Nabooru snapped her head up angrily, "With what!? Her 'Death Reborn'..."

Haruka turned her stormy sea blue eyes on Nabooru and snarled, "DON'T SPEAK THAT LAST

WORD!!!!!!!!!!"

"If Serenity hears those THREE dreaded damned words... She'll use it as a last ditch effort to

destroy Chaos!!!!"

Nabooru gasped and nodded rapidly, "I forgot... Luna warned us..."

Serenity awoke what felt to her was several hours later, she heard frantic shouts and scrambling and

explosions, "What the?? Ganondorf!?"

She got to her feet and grabbed the transformation brooch, she silently thanked her husband for

having carpet put down on the floor, she padded down the stairs and saw Ganondorf in combat with

Chaos, "I thought we had three days to prepare?" she thought silently.

Nabooru clutched her wounded sided and bolted up the stairs to attempt to protect her queen, she

gasped as she ran head long into said queen, "Serenity! You're majesty! Transform!"

Serenity stared in horror at the blood seeping into Nabooru's pants and she nodded, "Cosmic

Universal Power Make-Up!!!!!"

Chaos smirked and punched Ganondorf one last time, "At long last! Cosmos my old friend! Meet

me in Hyrule Field!!! Our fates will be decided there!!"

Ganondorf dropped to one knee breathing heavily, he glanced up and saw his Serenity in her fuku,

her tummy protruding slightly.

Serenity glanced down at the wounded and she stiffled a sob back as she spoke, "Moon Healing

Escalation!"

Nabooru looked at her healed side and she blinked.

Cosmos rode to Hyrule Field and she gazed down at the Hylian, Gerudo, Goron and Zora tribes.

This battle was going to be one of Strength, but also of wit and will.

Zelda flinched when she saw Cosmos' eyes devoid of emotion, except of the burning rage and anger

in them, "C-Cosmos... Please Be Safe..."

"Worry about yourself Princess... I am more focused on saving your world and your peoples'

lives..."

Cosmos dismounted and she let her silvery hair and cloak flutter in the wind.

"WAIT SERENITY!!!!!!!!"

Serenity turned and saw Haruka, "Uranus!?"

"Hai Koneko... I am here to give you hope... I may not have my powers... But I can still wield a

sword... I am with you until the end Hime!"

Nabooru nodded, "Same here Sere! We're with ya whether ya like it or not!!!"

Serenity bowed her head in shame at what she was about to do next, "Saturn...Wall Erect!" She

watched as a purplish barrier and she heard Uranus screaming for her and Nabooru screaming at her.

She turned and gave a weak smile, "My fight...My burden..."

While Serenity's back was turned Chaos took the initiative to make a sneak attack, Zelda saw this

and screamed at Serenity, "WATCH OUT!!!!"

Cosmos turned around and her eyes widened in surprise and she jumped to the side as Chaos lunged

for her.

Back and forth elemental attacks shined in the twilit sky over Hyrule, After a few hours Chaos

dropped to the ground and coughed up blood violently after being hit with a Uranus World Shaking.

Cosmos was on one knee panting and she stood up, "Good bye Chaos... MOON SCEPTER

ELIMINATION!!!!"

Chaos faded away in a flurry of feathers and sparkles and was nothing more than a pile of ashes on

the ground.

Cosmos stared at the ground and moments later she smiled and spoke in Lunarian.

Haruka turned her head away, "She's encasing herself in crystal... so... so that... The world will

heal... and so she may recover..."

Ganondorf clenched his fist as he watched a tower of the purest crystal form, he had lost his love in

about twelve inches of poisonous crystal and there was nothing he could do about it at all.

Link watched the King of Evil's shoulders slumo, he kind of felt pity for his future nemesis.

Nabooru began to cry and she clutched onto Ganondorf's arm, "We can't leave her like this!!!"

Ganondorf stared down at her and then to Serenity's crystalized form and gave a soft shuddery sigh,

"Not even I could move her... She has... She has to stay!"

Ruto's shoulders trembled with unheard sobs. It wasn't fair that a kind queen such as Serenity had to

be put through hell for Hyrule and the different tribes.

The king of Hyrule held and tried to comfort a loudly sobbing Zelda.

Zelda felt horrid, she hated and loathed Serenity for even thinking of marrying Link, she knew Link

didn't love her... She knew Link loved Serenity... and for the sacrifice Serenity made for her land

and people... It made the pain even worse...

The King of Hyrule looked up and wiped his eyes, "All the tribes will stand guard over Serenity!

The Hylian Royal Guard, the Sheikah will also guard her... We owe her our lively hoods! Without

her... We would be naught..."

Zelda looked up and stood tall her eyes still streaming as she finished the prophecy that she never

told Link, "She who slumbers in enchanted crystal with two babes in her womb... Shall be the light

and beacon of all hope of Hyrule... Seven years of darkness will plague this land! Without the

blessed beacon of light Hyrule will be in the shadows until the beacon awakens once more!"

Link and Ganondorf looked at each other. Each man knew there would be strikes and blood drawn against each other, but who would strike first?


	10. Seven Years of Darkening Insanity

Princess of the Lunarians and the Gerudo King

Legend of Zelda/ Sailor Moon x-over

Teen

Sesshoumarus-Bunny

Thanks to EVERYONE WHO reviewed! Keep the reviews coming in for speedy updates!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Sailor Moon or Legend of Zelda…. If I did I would be FILTHY RICH!

Authors Note: Ok I honestly do not know why will not load my other chapters. But I shall have them up on my Deviant art soon so others can read it.

THIS IS **NOT** THE LAST CHAPTER!

Chapter 10: Seven Years of Darkening Insanity

Link had rode past the crystal statue everyday to pay his respects to a woman that he loved 

secretly. 

Now he cared for Zelda. But she was acting holier than thou. He couldn't stand her tactics very

much longer. And after she had disappeared, he honestly wondered if she was captured or if she 

was hiding from Ganondorf who had destroyed the castle town and turned life as they knew it 

upside down.

A hefty sigh escaped his lips, he turned around and stared at Serenity's crystallized form, "It isn't 

fair to you... You married a monster... You would die if you saw what he did to a world you 

worked so hard to save..."

With this he turned to see the blackened sky over the castle town and he grimaced, Serenity 

would have been heartbroken and down heartened. He glanced at the black ominous castle and he 

turned back to the crystal that was bathed in sunlight. "It isn't fair to me either... Because of 

Zelda running her chops when we met... I could have been the one to marry you... Serenity I love 

you..."

He turned and rode Epona towards Lon Lon ranch to speak with Talon about getting a cow in 

Kokiri Forest.

MEANWHILE

An organ was playing a darkened tune. The male sitting at the organ stared at the stained glass 

windows and he just sighed. He had obtained full power with his Triforce. His reign was just 

starting. After he obtained the Triforces of Courage and Wisdom, his rule would be unchallenged.

He moved his shoulder length flame red hair and stared out over the plains of Hyrule. Oh, how he 

wished his wife were here... She'd slap him silly for turning the castle town once lovely, into a 

quagmire. He never thought that he would regret ever marrying her, but as time went on, he had 

taken off his ring. Once filled with promises of hopes and dreams, it was now filled with 

heartache and despair. 

He knew she still wore her ring proudly on her dainty finger. Sleep or no sleep she would awaken 

in less than fifteen days. He had to hurry and carry out his plans and welcome her into a world 

made for her and him, along with their children.

But to accomplish this plan he needed to find the Princess Zelda and go after Link to get their triforces!

He turned his back to the window and continued to play his organ masterfully, plotting on his new scheme.

Fifteen Days Later

Training complete, Link strode away from the Gerudo Training Grounds with Ice Arrows in hand.

Mounting onto Epona's saddle, he rode to the Castle Town, stopping at the crystal he stared at it. 

There were hairline fractures and crevasses on the flawless crystal, he looked at her forehead and 

saw the crescent moon shining brighter than he had ever saw it in the past seven years.

_ Flashback_

"_She who slumbers in enchanted crystal with two babes in her womb... Shall be the light_

_and beacon of all hope of Hyrule... Seven years of darkness will plague this land! Without the_

_blessed beacon of light Hyrule will be in the shadows until the beacon awakens once more!"_

_End Flashback_

"Seven years have passed Serenity... Seven long hell filled years... It ends today." Link let 

the ghost of a smile flit across his lips and he took off into the Temple of Time.

Navi fluttered by Serenity's side for a minute longer and flew off after Link. After Sheik had 

revealed that he had been Zelda, Link looked around and growled when he heard Ganondorf's 

laughter. "You will pay... For Serenity as well!"

In the middle of the field the crystal encasing the slumbering Gerudo Queen shattered. She looked

around at the darkened land and the stench of decay filled her nostrils. "What...Happened...?" 

She walked towards the castle town and crossed the rickety old bridge that collapsed after she 

crossed the last solid plank.

"Dear Selene! What in the name of the Moon happened here?" Serenity gasped as she saw the 

destruction of the castle town that was once bustling with life and friendliness. Bathed in a halo

of light she walked forward, hand protectively over her massive tummy. She neared the castle 

and she gasped again at the massive black onyx tower in its place above a pool of magma.

"N-no... It can't be. Ganondorf... You sold your soul..." She wiped her eyes and she saw the 

Rainbow bridge. She gently padded across the floor inside of the castle. She climbed up the 

numerous stair cases and she heard the sounds of battle and she moved quicker. She reached

the top and she let out a scream, her husband and Link were in combat with EACH OTHER!

"STOP THIS!"

Ganondorf turned and his crazed eyes landed on Serenity, "..." Link let another smile 

grace his features"Serenity!"

Serenity saw the stained glass windows and she turned behind her and gasped loudly, 

ZELDA!" She turned back and she glanced at her husbands left hand, "Your ring... Where is 

it?"

Ganondorf clenched his fists and let out a hellish laugh, "What's wrong? Thought I would care 

that you are back? WRONG! Seven long years you have abandoned me! Seven long years!

And you come crawling back to me? Nabooru is gone as well... I don't have a wife!"

Serenity bit the tender flesh of her bottom lip fighting back tears, "Don't have a wife huh? 

Why in the hell did I marry a monster like you? Since you don't have a wife... I HAVE

NO HUSBAND EITHER AND THIS RING ON MY FINGER IS A LIE!"

Ganondorf snarled and backhanded Serenity into a wall, "Shut up wretch! I am the King of All 

EVIL! I DON'T NEED A PRISSY BITCH AT MY SIDE WHO ISN'T STRONG!"

Link gave a loud growl and he rammed the Master Sword into Ganondorf, "NEVER! CALL!

SERENITY A BITCH AGAIN! SHE'S BETTER THAN YOU! SHE'S A GODDESS!"

Ganondorf slumped to the floor, "The King of Evil... Beaten... By ... a kid?" he coughed up 

blood and was motionless

The pink crystal around Zelda shattered and she ran over to Serenity, "Link! Get her! We have to 

leave! The tower's collapsing!"

Link picked up the unconscious Serenity and ran after Zelda out of the tower. He stood with 

Serenity in his arms and he propped her up against the rocks. "Zelda... Watch over her. I'm going 

to kill Ganon..."

After Link 'killed' Ganon and sent him to the Dark Realm, Zelda gave a shriek in fright, "What is 

it?"

"SHE'S IN LABOR!"


	11. The Birth of The King of Evil's Children

Princess of the Lunarians and the Gerudo King

Legend of Zelda/ Sailor Moon x-over

Teen

Sesshoumarus-Bunny

Thanks to EVERYONE WHO reviewed! Keep the reviews coming in for speedy updates!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Sailor Moon or Legend of Zelda…. If I did I would be FILTHY RICH!

Authors Note: I am so sorry about the long wait!!! I will be making Zelda able to tell the other sages to let Ganondorf into a 'Neutral Realm' so Serenity can show him his biological child and Hotaru. And I will be bringing Chaos back... *sweatdrops as she hears groans* It will be explained in a later chapter! I promise!!

**THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER!!!!!!**

Chapter 11: The Birth of The King of Evil's Children And A Chaotic Hunch

Zelda shrieked as Serenity's eyes snapped open, "Princess Serenity??" She looked up at the other princess and gave a weak smile as tears poured from her eyes, "Yes Zelda?" The Hylian princess took the other princess' hand in hers, "I am so sorry about Ganondorf....."

The Gerudo Queen shut her eyes at the mention of her husbands name, "I will be fine....." She took a sharp intake of breath as another contraction hit.

Zelda looked at Nabooru, "Nabooru.... Go to Rauru.... Tell him to place Ganondorf in a neutral realm... I want him to see his child....."

Nabooru looked at her Queen and then to Zelda and she nodded, "I will Princess..." She turned into a bright orange orb and went to the Temple of Light to speak to Rauru in the Sacred Realm.

Serenity closed her eyes and cried out from the pain, Link looked up at Zelda, "We have to get her to the Lon Lon ranch to a bed!!!"

"I don't think that she'll make it that far!!!!"

Link swept Serenity into his arms and made his way over to a granite slab that was the length of a bed, he pulled out a blanket of his that he slept under when he was on the move and several tunics.

Zelda looked at Link, "Hold her hand!! She's going to need it since one of the babies are crowning!!!!"

The Gerudo Queen gave a push and about fifteen to twenty minutes later a piercing cry of a babies filled the air. Zelda froze as she saw the dark haired child, "Saturn...." She cut the umbilical cord with a sterilized knife of Link's. "I wonder what is taking Nabooru so long!!!?"

~Meanwhile at the Sacred Realm~

Nabooru looked at Rauru, "Zelda ordered it!!! We have to obey!!!!" The elderly man looked at the Sage of Spirit and narrowed his eyes, "Ganondorf is paying for his crimes! And Din does not wish for anyone to see the corrupted Triforce wielder!"

The other sages save Saria, and Impa nodded feverishly. The Sages of Forest and Shadow looked at Rauru and sighed, "It isn't fair for him not to see his child...."

"It is a sacrifice we must make!!"

Saria began to cry, "Serenity deserves this privilage!!! She saved Hyrule from a being from her realm!!!!! SHE DESERVES TO SEE HER HUSBAND ONE LAST TIME!!!!"

Rauru's eyes softened at the Sage of Forest and he looked at the etherial figure of Din, "So my Goddess... What do you propose?"

Din crossed her arms and shut her blood red eyes, her soft red hair covering her face as she pondered, she looked back up and she stared softly at Saria and Nabooru, "Tell the Gerudo Queen she has her audience with her husband...."

Nabooru nodded and smiled with tears in her eyes as she turned back into the orange orb and went back to where Ganon's Castle once stood.

Rauru looked at Din, "I hope you made a wise decision my goddess..."

She smirked, "Of course I did...."

~Back to the rubble of Ganon's Castle~

The Hyrulian Princess stared at the Gerudo Queen who was panting but now sitting up as she held her children in her arms, "Serenity, are you ok?"

The Gerudo Queen looked at Zelda, "I... I honestly do not know... I have nothing now... I don't want to go back home.... I don't want to sleep in that massive bed alone....."

Zelda opened her mouth to speak something comforting when an orange orb landed near Serenity and took the form of Nabooru who spoke instead, "Perhaps you don't have to sleep alone in that bed... Come with me... all of you.... Including you Hero of Time..."

Link's head snapped up, "Where are we going?"

"To the Temple of Light... It is the only place large enough for what we have planned... It was either there or the Gerudo fortress..."

Zelda took Serenity's hand and helped her to the Temple, she walked slowly so the Queen could keep pace, she looked at the queen and she blinked at her pale state, "Serenity?"

The queen looked forward at the end of the room and nearly fainted, Impa and Zelda took the babies and Ruto grabbed the Queen's hand and lead her forward, "Easy steps..." Saria looked at Serenity, "Ruto.... Let her go...." Ruto let go of her hand and she watched the Queen of the Gerudo charge forward towards a robed figure.

The Sage of Shadow gave a ghost of a smile, "Oh boy... Tenou was right about her speed.... She can run like the wind....."

Link looked at Impa, "Where is she anyways?"

"she left after Serenity encased herself in crystal Seven years ago...."

"Damn...... you don't think she killed herself do you?"

"No... That woman has alot of honor..."

Ruto giggled, "She's almost to her surprise!!!" Impa, Zelda and Link watched as the queen reached the end of the hall and look at the robed figure who was almost double her height. Link narrowed his eyes,"Don't tell me thats who I think that is!"

Serenity's eyes widened as a deeply tanned hand gently caressed her face, she leaned into the hand and held the arm, "It's you....."

The figure lowered it's hood to reveal Ganondorf, "I can't stay long....." He dropped on his knees holding his wifes hands in his own, "Oh goddesses... What have I done.... I'm losing you.... Losing my children.... Serenity.... I want everything back...."

Serenity looked down at her husband and kneeled in front of him, "Ganondorf.... Look at me...." She tilted his head upwards and she smiled at him, "I forgive you... But you did some great evil.....The goddesses here probably can't forgive as easily as I can my love...."

Impa and Zelda came forward carrying the two babies that were swaddled in Link's tunics, Ganondorf raised an eyebrow, "I recognize the girl... But who is the other?"

"That.... That other baby is your son..."

Realization came to Ganondorf's eyes, "My... My son?" watching his wife nod, he took the Red bundle from Impa and looked down at his fair skinned son, "You have my hair and your mothers skin..." He watched his son's eyes open to show a brilliant blue with gold rims around the pupils and Ganondorf smiled, "And a combination of our eyes..."

Serenity sat beside him holding Hotaru, she smiled as she watched the Senshi of Death and Destruction open her eyes to show the vibrant violet with gold flecks piercing the dark orbs, "She has a bit of you in her as well my love..." She handed Ganondorf his daughter and he balanced the both of them in both of his arms as he stood and walked around gently bouncing them in his arms.

Link watched his nemesis that he had defeated hours earlier melt into a sight that he had only seen once, when Serenity announced her pregnancy at their wedding, he turned to Zelda and looked at her, "Princess... Is there a way to get Ganondorf back here....?"

Zelda looked at Link like he was insane, "We just defeated him and now you want him back!?"

"Look at him... You know he is just going to be down once we have to put him back into the dark realm...."

Zelda sighed, "you are right.... I will talk with Rauru.... Just stay here and keep an eye on him and Serenity...." Link nodded his consent as he watched the Princess walk off to the elderly sage.

"I know why you are here Princess... I do not think you should do this..."

"Rauru... Look at him... The air of insanity on that man is gone..."

"No it isnt... Look deeper past the facade..."

She did as she was told and looked past the facade of him being repentant, "He is partially repentant.... But his lust for total power and control wasn't snuffed out..."

"Exactly princess... and the other Triforce holders are here...."

"He wouldn't pull anything would he!?"

"Don't put anything past him... Keep your guard up.... Both you and Link be ready for anything... His time is almost up here...."

"After he is back in the dark realm what do we do?"

"you repair the land.... You become queen and let Serenity live with Link. The Hero of Time must protect the last of the Lunarian line at ALL COSTS..."

It felt as though a fire arrow had been shot through Zelda's chest and then an ice arrow following, she nodded understanding, she knew deep down why Link wouldn't stand so close to her, the man she fell in love with was in love with the Gerudo Queen, "I............I understand...."

After some bonding and a tearful goodbye on Serenity's behalf, Ganondorf was sent back to the dark realm. Link looked at Serenity and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "come on... I'll take you back to Kokiri forest so you can rest..."

Mido glared at the older Link when he came back down the ladder from his home as a child a few months after Ganon's defeat, "Why did you bring an outsider here for!?"

"Because she is in need of a home until we find a suitable place, that's why."

"Then build her one near the forest! We can't have her bringing in trouble!!! Saria's gone....." Mido turned and walked off with his shoulders slumped. Link shook his head and yawned as he climbed back up the ladder a few hours later after starting on a home in a larger tree on the outskirts of the forest, he walked into his home to find Serenity breast feeding the babies and he felt his face grow hot and he turned on his heel and faced the wall, "I apologize!!!"

A giggle emitted from behind him, "It's alright... I figured you wouldn't be back for another hour or so...."

Link twiddled his thumbs, a crimson blush staining his cheeks as he stammered, "I'll... I'll be outside... Tell me when you are done..."

About a half an hour later Serenity came to the doorway, "I am finished... They are asleep... Hotaru is eating more than Sozin is...."

"Sozin?"

"Yes... I gave him Ganondorf's middle name and your first for his middle name..."

"Really?"

she nodded, "Come on... I have some stew in here...You need to build your strength back up...." She followed him inside and they ate silently occasionally looking at each other and smiling.

Link bit his lower lip nervously, "Serenity.... I'm sorry for what happened to Ganondorf...."

She looked at him and gave a sad smile, "I am sorry as well for what he did..." She looked into the bowl of water she was using to wash the dinner dishes and she gasped, "Pluto saw the prophecy wrong.... She was fortold that I would be encased in crystal for TWO years... but instead I was trapped for SEVEN...." She whirled around and looked at Link, "Link... where did Haruka go?"

"We don't know... We searched Hyrule in secret to try and find her... we even searched the Temples and Dampe's grave.... No sign of her..."

"........." She stayed silent for a few moments as fear overtook her features, "Was she bleeding after I encased myself!?"

"Just a small trickle on her abdomen... she claimed it was from where she scraped herself on a rock...."

"Dammit!!! She wasn't injured by a rock!! Chaos brought her back to life!! I knew there was a reason why she was cold to the touch and why the wind stormed violently around her..... She had to have touched Ganondorf.... She had to.... If she did.... Some of Chaos went into him and made him go insane!!!"

Link looked at her and it hit him, "We need to get ahold of Zelda and the sages!!" Serenity stared at him, "Thats impossible now!! The door to the Sacred Realm is shut and the Sages are in there!! Zelda is taking care of Hyrule..... We need to get into the Sacred Realm without her knowing... But... the new question is... How to get in there.... Zelda has the ocarina doesnt she??"

Link shifted uneasily, "she does... Which means we will have to get ahold of her.... And tell her about your hunch...."

"It's not a hunch!!!! Chaos can use the dark realm to his advantage!! If he does that what realm do you think he would go after!?"

"This realm?"

"Close.... He would go after the sacred realm first and then this one!! He would return in my husbands body and take the other pieces of the triforce and combine them and turn the land of Hyrule into one of darkness and despair!!!!! Someplace where he would thrive and be nigh unstoppable!!!"

Link looked into her fear filled eyes and he grabbed his bow and arrows, "Gather the children.... We head to the castle town!"


	12. Side Chapter1:Really Hot Hot Headed!

**Princess of the Lunarians and Gerudo King**

**Legend of Zelda/Sailor Moon**

**Teen**

**SIDE CHAPTER 1: Really Feelin' Hot Hot Headed!**

**Authors Note: this is to try and get back into the swing of writing this story, since my Legend of Zelda muse came back. Blame this chapter on a sugar high and listening to Ditty for Daddy xD This chapter takes place between Wily Wolfos Encounter and Thundering Kisses!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN LEGEND OF ZELDA NOR SAILOR MOON, BUT THIS STORY AND BASIS OF THE PLOT ARE MY IDEA!**

**Side Chapter 1: Really Feelin' Hot Hot Headed!**

It was an unusually sweltering hot day at the Gerudo Fortress, the guards were standing under makeshift awnings trying to do their jobs. Nabooru sighed for what seemed the millionth time, if she was sweating her rear off she knew the Lunarian Princess had to be in a worse state. The poor Gerudo woman would get up... But the lack of energy and the fact she was somehow stuck to the wooden chair she was lounging in made her just stay there.

Upstairs in her chambers Serenity whined, "Hot... Hot... Hot..." She began to thrash on her sweat soaked bed, trying to stir the still air to cool herself. She had earlier taken water to the Guards outdoors and made sure that everyone had a drink before returning to her chambers. She gave a frustrated wail and kicked her blanket that had been teetering on the edge of her bed off the bed and onto the floor. "I'd give anything for Mercury and her ice powers right about now... That or a glass of iced tea... Ice cream... Good Selene! ANYTHING WITH THE WORD ICE IN IT!"

Then it hit her, Ganondorf had paper. Parchment made VERY wonderful fans, and she knew how to make paper fans! She sat up with a groan that would make a zombie envious and swung her heavy legs over the side of her bed. Oh she wasn't going to sweat anymore... Oh no... She was going to cool down come Hell or high water. Her traditional hairstyle wasn't staying upright, her clean hair was sweat soaked, she stunk from sweat build up. She stood up and straightened her night dress out while walking to her door. Opening the door and closing the door quietly she snuck down the hallway and up the stairs to Ganondorf's study. She knew the man had to have fresh scrap parchment somewhere in that study!

Seeing that the door to the study was open she let a devilish grin slip across her angelic features. She snuck into the study and tripped on the edge of Ganondorf's rug, landing on the floor with a hard thud face first, she clapped her hands over her mouth and nose as tears of pain pricked her eyes. If she wailed now, that would alert the man, who was somewhere on the complex. More than likely practicing his archery in this heat. But she wouldn't take a chance and let out one of her ear piercing wails of doom, she had to be stealthy...

Slowly getting up sniffling, Serenity looked at the mans desk and her eyes lit up. Bingo! Scrap parchment as far as the eye could see! She gathered as much as she could and ran out of the mans room as if the Devil itself was upon her. Kicking the door to her room open and then closing it as quietly as a church mouse she ran to her bed and began to make fans for every single guard and inhabitant of the Fortress.

Gathering the fans grinning like a cat that had ate the canary, she walked downstairs and passed out the fans out to the guards and inhabitants of the Fortress. Nabooru looked at the blonde Princess passing out the odd shaped paper fans, and when she recieved hers she tilted her head in confusion.

Serenity sat down beside Nabooru and began to fan herself at a rapid pace, a look of pure contentment on her face. Nabooru watched the Princess and began to mimic her motions with the paper fan that she herself had, she loved the result of the slightly cooler air hitting her face. Both women gave a sigh of contentment, that was until they heard Ganondorf bellowing outside.

Nabooru's golden eyes widened as she heard her King bellow, she then turned to Serenity, "Where may I ask Princess... Did you get the parchment?" Serenity swallowed hard, "I took some scrap parchment from Ganondorf..." Nabooru's eyes nearly came out of her sockets, "You did WHAT? He never has any scrap!" She unfolded her fan and hung her head, "You used the Fortress' annual monetary fund log for fans!"

Serenity tilted her head in confusion, "Is that bad?" Nabooru looked at the blonde Princess, "You do hear him right? How he's going off correct?" Serenity nodded, "Yeah... Kinda hard NOT to hear him..." Nabooru shivered, "You'll get that ten times WORSE Princess!"

Both women looked at each other for a moment in silence. Then they heard thundering footsteps echo down the hallway and they began to panic, "Nabooru what do I do!" Nabooru ripped herself from the chair and looked at the Princess who was now also standing, "I don't know! I've never been in a situation like this! But I'll tell you what I would do!" She had chose that time to whirl around and slam face first into what felt like a wall, "Hey! Why don't you watch... Where..." Nabooru looked up and saw the face of her King.. A very angry face... One that promised a slow and painful death face... And her sentence cut off... She regained her voice and as she did she glared right back at her pissed off King, "SERENITY RUN! I'LL HOLD HIM OFF!"

Serenity didn't need to be told twice, she ran towards the stair case and up the stairs leaving Nabooru to deal with her King. Ganondorf let out a growl and picked up Nabooru, "Where did she get the parchment at!" Nabooru crossed her arms, "I am not telling." The Gerudo King smirked sinisterly and threw Nabooru upwards, making her to get caught by her pants by a boars tusk that was a trophy of Ganondorf's. The male began to storm after the Lunarian Princess when he heard a crunching sound. Bending down and picking up the piece of parchment he had just stepped on, he turned it over and a larger tic formed on his forehead than the one before. He crushed the parchment and gave a thunderous roar, "SERENITY!"

Serenity had gotten lost and she began to panic when she heard Ganondorf yell her name, "Oh Selene... Which way? It was left, left right to my room wasn't it! Or was it right, right left!" When she heard the thunderous footfall she yelped and ran left, in her panicked decision making she had chosen correctly to go to her room... That was when she was married to her husband that was in current pursuit after her! She ran into the door first and pulled on the handle before realizing she had to TURN the handle to get into the room. After getting into the room she closed the door and locked it. Looking around the room she slowly realized to her horror she wasn't in her room.

She could hear doors being opened forcefully and the footsteps getting closer, she ran over to the balcony, "Well I could get out of here by this...Waayy! NO WAY!" She looked down and there was a sheer drop after the balcony, no places so she could shimmy across and get away from the rampaging king. So she opted for option two, hide under the bed! She ran over to the bed, dropped to her knees and crawled under the large bed. When she got to the middle underneath the bed, she heard the door handle jiggle and Ganondorf's sadistic laugh, "Oh I've got you now Princess... I never lock my bedroom door..."

Serenity held her hands to her mouth to muffle her panting from her catching her breath, the door slammed open and she winced. 'Oh Selene... He's going to KILL ME!' Ganondorf stalked around the room, and had stood by his bed and unwittingly stepped on one of Serenity's streamers of hair. Serenity let out a soft yelp and tugged on the streamer of hair, Ganondorf looked down and smirked devilishly. He stepped away from the hair and watched it be pulled under the bed, he took off his boots and gave a loud fake yawn, "I wonder where she could be... Perhaps I will take a small nap and she will come back... Perhaps I did lock my door after all... Oh well..."

He sat on the bed and Serenity's eyes widened as she watched the bed sink, 'Oh my GODDESS! If he moves any closer I'm going to be Princess Pate!' she began to scoot over to the opposite side of the bed that was sinking and out from under neath. Little did she know he was anticipating this move, he watched her stand up and turn around. "Well well Princess... Looks like I caught you after all..."

Serenity could feel her blood go cold, she had forgotten about the heat momentarily because the wind had cooled her down when she ran from the very angry King. She darted towards the door and stopped short because Ganondorf dashed there before her, she then ran to the bed and leapt upon it. Ganondorf ran towards the bed and launched himself onto it, Serenity jumped upwards and the King of the Gerudo crashed into the wall.

Serenity landed down on her rear in between the Kings spaced legs and she began to crawl away to the edge of the bed until a large hand grabbed her leg and pulled her back into the fray. She gave a loud scream and tussled with Ganondorf fruitlessly to get away from him.

Nabooru in that time frame had gotten down thanks to Koume and Kotake, she was dusting herself off when she heard Serenity scream, "Serenity!" The twin witches looked at Nabooru and gave her a confused look, "I'll explain later! I've got to go help her! Ganondorf might kill her!" Nabooru took off running and the Twin witches followed her closely on their brooms.

Hearing Serenity scream again, Nabooru ran up the stairs to her Kings chambers. She kicked open the door and began to laugh, the twin witches stopped at the doorway and gaped. Serenity had a leg up and her foot pressed against Ganondorf's chest, while he had a streamer of her hair yanking on it. She had somehow looped around Ganondorf's arm and used her left hand to pull on the Kings cheek making him look like he was halfway smiling while simultaniously biting the arm that had her hair.

Hearing Nabooru's laughter the duo looked towards the door and went back to tussling. Koume tilted her head, "Kotake... Is that the Princess that the messenger told us about?" Kotake looked at her sister, "I would assume so... But... Why is she biting our son and fighting him?"

Nabooru wiped tears of laughter away from her face, "Because, my ladies... It was unbearably hot today and she took parchment from your son to make fans with to cool us down, and he blew his gasket, chased her and this is what they are doing now since he caught her."

Kotake had, had enough of the two's needless but humorous tussling and she cast an icy sheen over both of them. Serenity froze in place from shock and let go of Ganondorf in her shock, while he did the same to Serenity.

After a half an hour of Koume and Kotake bickering at them for not acting like the royalty that they are, Serenity hung her head ashamed. Nabooru looked at the Lunarian Princess and then to her King and his mothers, "Your Highnesses... She was only trying to help us cool down... She saw our plight and had brought us cool water to drink... She just wanted to cool us down more..."

Ganondorf looked to the downtrodden Princess at his right hand side, "You brought them water?" He watched her give a weak nod, he then looked over to his desk in his study that was across the hall and saw a full glass of water. He stood up and walked over to the glass of water and looked at it. Walking back into his chambers he sat back down beside the Princess and held out the glass to her, "Drink. I can handle this heat better than you can right now. I need you healthy if you are to be my bride. Now drink."

Serenity took the glass and took a few deep drinks of the still cool water, she tapped Ganondorf's shoulder gently and held out the glass. "You drink as well... You've been out in that sun as well... You may be well adapted to the heat... But this will refresh you..."

The King took the glass and looked at the Princess beside him and smirked after he drank the water, "You know, for a Princess you're not half bad Squirt." Serenity's mouth dropped open, "Squirt! You call me a name after I graciously let you get a drink of MY water?"

Ganondorf laughed, a thunder like sound; "YOUR water? It happened to be in MY glass on MY desk and I happened to let YOU have it because I felt sorry for you!" Serenity puffed up in indignation, "You selfish man! Thats not the point! The point is I let YOU finish off my water that you GAVE me! And you call me SQUIRT?"

Nabooru smacked her forehead, "Here they go again..."

Serenity poked Ganondorf on the shoulder bickering with him on who was right, "I'm right and you're wrong!" Ganondorf stood up to his full height of six foot six, "You're right about one thing!" Serenity looked at him and narrowed her eyes, "Oh? And whats that?" "You're a SHRIMP!" Serenity opened and closed her mouth as she narrowed her eyes into slits, "OH ITS ON!" she stood up and jumped onto Ganondorf yanking his red hair and pulling his cheek. While he did the same to get her off of him, "GET OFF OF ME!" "NEVER!"

Kotake had, had enough once more and sent another icy blast over them, "You two hot heads need a time out! Sit down on OPPOSITE sides of the bed, until I say so! And If I hear a peep from this room from EITHER of you two, I will give you two something to complain ABOUT! AM I CLEAR!"

Within a matter of seconds they were both doing what Kotake had told them to do. They sat up in the room brooding together until Nabooru came to get them. She smirked and went to go get Koume and Kotake, as soon as she had the twin witches with her she took them to their sons room. "That's how I found them."

She pointed into the room where they both peered in and smiled simultaniously, both Serenity and Ganondorf were curled up beside each other asleep. Both on the sides of the bed that Kotake had instructed them to be on, one covered up the other not. One snoring, the other drooling. They floated out of the room and shut the door behind them gently, "Good kids" They whispered, "But so hot headed during MILD weather!"


	13. The Consequences of Actions

Princess of the Lunarians and the Gerudo King

Legend of Zelda/ Sailor Moon x-over

Teen

Sesshoumarus-Bunny

Thanks to EVERYONE WHO reviewed! Keep the reviews coming in for speedy updates!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Sailor Moon or Legend of Zelda…. If I did I would be FILTHY RICH!

Authors Note: I am so sorry about the long wait! I have been dealing with familial issues and private matters… I am currently trying to deal with depression and overcome it. Thank you for waiting patiently. Onto questions that were asked:

Sakura Lisel- I have always imagined Princess Serenity to be a person that hated being addressed by her proper title, I see her telling her Senshi to call her a nickname (Usagi, Usagi-mama etc) so they would see her as a friend instead of a job. Hopefully that makes a tad bit of sense… If not I always have the option of rewriting ne? ^^

Chapter 13: The Consequences of Actions

It seemed as if normalcy had once again returned to Hyrule. People were bustling about as if nothing had happened, never mentioning Ganondorf as if he was like a curse that would befall them once more if they spoke his name.

Sordid whispers had begun to reach the Queen of the Gerudo's ears about the Temple of Light and how it felt ominous to go there to ask for a blessing. She slightly shook her head as she looked around the Marketplace at the various breads and produce, picking an apple up she turned it slightly to observe any blemishes. Satisfied that there was none and motioning for a bushel of the apples; the keep of the stall handed her a large bushel and smiled, "A pretty lady going to eat all of these?"

Smiling and lowering the hood of her travelling cloak, she shook her head. "No, not all. My guards will eat most… After all the Desert is harsh…"

The stalls keep swallowed hard out of sheer nervousness and handed her another bushel, "Agreed my lady… The second bushel is a gift of good will… Now if you will excuse me I have other customers to see to."

Walking over to her wagon she hefted the heavy bushels up and into the wagon thinking obviously prejudice against the Gerudo still lingered… She had left Hotaru and Sozin with some of the guards as she made the day long journey with Link to get the supplies for the children and for the Fortress. Wiping her brow with her hand she took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, she dreaded going back to that Fortress… That bed was so large… she hadn't even slept well; she could still smell his scent on his pillows.

The months were passing rapidly and his scent was all but gone, and her loneliness still remained. Link ran up to her and gently tapped her arm, "Serenity? Zelda needs to speak to you…"

Shaking her head rapidly to clear the fog from it, Serenity looked at Link, "About what? We do have to get these supplies back to the Fortress…"

"It's about the rumors surrounding the Temple…. Shall we go?"

Sighing dejectedly she nodded, leading the wagon up to the Castle gates and following Link to the library, Serenity froze; if Ami were around she would have loved to have seen the library with the collections of books and tomes.

"Your highness, it has been too long Serenity… Please sit down… I am afraid… I have troubling matters to speak to you about…" Taking a seat on a chair across from Zelda, Serenity gave her a small smile, "What is it Princess?"

"I am sure you have heard the whispers of something dark that is shadowing the Temple of Light… Rauru came to me… Ganondorf has broken two of his restraints in the Sacred Realm…" Watching the woman's face closely seeing her eyes brim with tears, Zelda reached over and placed her hand gently on Serenity's left hand over her ruby ring, "I know this has been tough on you and your children… But I must warn you this… We might have to send him to the Shadow Realm…"

Infuriated at Zelda's words, Serenity ripped her hand from her grasp; "If you think he is doing this on his own you are wrong. Something is giving him strength…. If it is Chaos… He WANTS you to send him there… Chaos is the embodiment of evil and darkness… If you send him there, it would be like giving him his ultimate wish…."

Zelda looked at the woman with a sympathetic look, "I didn't want anyone but myself to tell you… But I am going to escort you to the Sacred Realm to calm down Ganondorf… I am sure he'd listen to you Serenity…" Sensing there was a hitch in the promise Serenity looked at her, "What is the catch… I know there has to be a catch…"

"Serenity… You can't embrace him…We can't risk the possibility of him leeching energy from you and growing so strong that we can't control him…."

Serenity stood up, her jaw clenched, "You expect me… To not embrace my husband after him being gone for almost seven months? All because of a fear you have of him leeching energy from me? How would you like to be in my shoes? If I told you Link were a prisoner; and I told you that you couldn't embrace him?"

Link looked at the last of the Lunarians and the Queen of the Gerudo tribe in awe; she was radiating a righteous anger that made him think back to the time where she battled Chaos on the Hyrule plain so long ago… Then it shocked him to watch her façade crumble and her drop to her knees sobbing.

"You have no idea how much I miss him Zelda…" The Hylian princess got up from her seat and walked over to the Gerudo Queen and knelt beside her, "I may not know the full extent Serenity… But I can see that you honestly loved him, even though he committed many evil acts… that love is still there… I just didn't want you to get hurt when we went to go see him… I just need you to be strong once more… After we come back you can throw whatever you wish… Be it stones or pillows at me…"

Looking up at the Hyrulian princess and nodding even though tears still trickled down her face, Serenity stood up and took a deep breath, "Better now than never…"

As the trio walked out of the castle towards the Temple of Light, Serenity noticed people stopped and stared at them. Walking up the stairs to the temple, Link opened the door and ushered the two women in swiftly shutting the door behind them. There was a definite ominous foreboding to the temple, everything looked grey on the inside instead of a pristine white and silver flecked marble. Serenity couldn't help but wonder if this was the work of Chaos gaining more control over her husband, trailing her fingers over the granite slabs that held the suspended gems of the Kokiri, Goron and Zora tribes. Stopping and looking at Zelda, "How do we get in?"

Link stepped forward, "I only got in by awakening the Sages… Obviously the Princess has another way…" Zelda nodded and stepped in the middle of the platform that Link recognized as the platforms that he teleported to after playing certain songs on the Ocarina, "Gather 'round the both of you and take hold of my hands." Both Serenity and Link grasped Zelda's hands, once they had grasped her hands; Zelda began to chant in ancient Hyrulian. A golden light glowed about them and in what seemed like a blink of an eye they were in a room where the Sages were nursing wounds on their bodies, Zelda gasped and ran to Impa.

"Impa! What happened here, who did this?"

Impa opened one of her eyes and swallowed back a groan of pain, "He… He broke another restraint… He's getting stronger…"

Zelda looked around, her gaze narrowed and calculating, "Where is Ruto? Nabooru where is she?" Watching the Gerudo woman lower her head in shame, Zelda sighed heavily; she knew what that meant… The Sage of Water had perished.

Rauru looked at Serenity, "Why is she here?" Zelda looked at the elderly man, "If there was never a better person that could soothe that beast it is her! Perhaps she could placate him and place a restraint around him."

Serenity's eyes were narrowed; this had gone on long enough. Now, Ruto was dead and she was furious; Chaos had prevailed for far too long and she had to stop him! Turning around towards Rauru, Link and Zelda with her fists clenched tightly, "Where is he!"

Zelda held up her hand to silence Rauru, "He is straight ahead… Serenity… Don't let him fool you… And be careful for the love of the Goddesses!"

Serenity had already begun to walk away when Zelda told her the direction to the chamber her husband lay in waiting, she stopped when she heard the Hylian Princess tell her to be careful. Turning her head to look at her over her shoulder, Serenity smiled. "Don't worry… I will… He harms me, I will banish him…"

Watching the Gerudo Queen walk off with her back straight and her shoulders squared, Rauru looked at his princess, "Banish? How can she do that?"

The Hylian princess was lost for words as she looked at her fellow Sage, "I…. I do not know… All we can do is have faith in her and trust her…"

Walking down the hallway to the chamber where her husband was held, Serenity felt the darkness creep in around her. It was almost suffocating to even be in that hallway away from pure light, there may have been torches and other sources of light, but she felt caged. Continuing her slow but steady pace down the hallway she stopped at the doorway to the chamber and cracked the door open, peering into the pitch black room save for one singular torch that was sputtering; the feeling of malice, hatred and pure raw power crashed over her like a thunderous wave.

Realizing she was not going to make it far in that pitch black room, she grasped a torch and entered. After she was two feet into the room, the door slammed shut behind her, making her jump. What made the door slam like that she never knew, but she steeled herself and held the torch high, "Ganondorf? It's me… Serenity…"

A bestial growl emanated from the center of the room, where two bright white orbs appeared that were narrowed. Lighting the torches that were the closest to her location, which was right at the door, she looked deeper into the room, what she saw shocked her. Her husband's restraints were all but broken, save one, the chain on his left ankle. The chains themselves had to be about two inches thick in diameter, which meant he had to have the Triforce still…

Taking off her cloak at the door she grasped the torch and went around lighting the torches one by one. "I don't care if you get mad at me, Ganondorf… I will not let HIM take you away from me and make you my enemy…"

Her fears were confirmed about him retaining the Triforce piece still, when he charged forward suddenly his right fist balled up the Triforce of Power glowing brightly. Backing quickly against the wall of the circular chamber, Serenity pursed her lips and lit the remaining torches. Throwing the room into a sharp bright light, she stepped forwards towards the feral man and crossed her arms when he charged once more at her. "Really? You scared me the first time you did that, but it won't work again!" She tapped the tip of his nose with her index and narrowed her eyes at him. "I came here to get the Remnants of Chaos out of your sorry hide!"

Watching him walk away from her, she relaxed slightly; she wouldn't let him see it but when he charged at her and she was nose to nose with him, she was highly intimidated. Hearing a scraping sound that sounded differently than the normal clinking of the chains, she looked at the chain and saw that the link was pulling apart. That was _so_ not a good thing! Which meant one more charge and he'd be free like a dog that was teased by a kid with a big juicy bone. Zelda was going to scream at her, she had a feeling but she had to do this, for the sake of them and her own life. Running towards Ganondorf's retreating back she wrapped her arms around him, feeling him stiffen up and hearing him growl again made her freeze. "I am so sorry Ganondorf… I was such a poor wife… always so selfish, never considering how much pain that you were in while I slept… Because of my actions, I lead you to feel alone leading you to this!"

Digging her fingers into his clothing, she buried her face into his back as her body shook with unshed tears, "I am sorry… I forgave you for hitting me and for saying you regret marrying me… I forgave you but I cannot forgive myself!" Finally letting herself cry, her tears blended into the back of Ganondorf's clothing and splashed down her front landing on the Ginzuishou, making the gem glitter ethereally sending flashes of white light throughout the room.

Ganondorf let out a guttural roar and shoved Serenity from him as he paced around the room snarling, looking for the source of the light to snuff it out. Link and the other sages were alerted after hearing Ganondorf roar, "Oh Goddesses! Serenity!" As they ran down the hallway, Serenity stood up and the Ginzuishou glittered brighter, drawing his attention. Bracing herself as she saw him whip around and narrow his eyes at her tensing his legs for a charge.

Link kicked open the doors and saw Ganondorf charge at Serenity and everything played out in slow motion, Zelda gasped as she saw the final restraint snap as Ganondorf charged at his wife in a blind rage. The other sages stood in shock as they saw Ganondorf's hand reach out for the Ginzuishou in an attempt to stop the light, what they were not prepared for was Serenity reaching out for Ganondorf's arm and placing his large hand over the gem with a smile upon her face.

The voice that emanated from Serenity was one of warmth and caring, "Shall we stop this nonsense now my love?" Her dress that she arrived in, in Hyrule appeared on her body, the mass of silk and satin trailing behind her slightly. As Ganondorf pressed his nails into her chest, she let out a gasp and looked at him with tears in her eyes, "When I said those vows, I meant it… I won't let you fall further into the darkness!" Her golden crescent moon glowed brightly as an unknown wind picked up making the Lunarian's dress flow behind her, her hair whipped wildly behind her as she continued to look into the face of her husband.

Link started forward and Zelda grabbed him, "Link this isn't our fight! She's fighting Chaos again! Obliterating Ganondorf won't do anything except drive her to her end! Have faith in her!" Rauru nodded, "The princess is right Hero of Time, the Queen has to fight and prevail!" Nabooru bowed her head and clasped her hands together, "I don't care if you think this is odd, but she is a warrior of Hope and Light! And a bit of prayer and encouragement won't hurt her at all! I know she can do it! She's done it before! She can do it again!"

Saria nodded feverishly, "I have faith! Serenity! You have people rooting for you again! You can do it!" Impa gave a smile to her princess and then to the Lunarian Princess now Gerudo Queen and whispered four words, "I believe in you….."

Hearing the Sages' encouragement and being reminded of her Senshi, she shut her eyes momentarily and snapped them back open, a look of fierce determination written upon her fair features, "I do this for my fallen friends, my mother and my husband! MOON! HEALING! ESCALATION!"

A blinding white light escaped from in between Ganondorf's fingers and spread throughout the chamber, causing the sages, Link and Zelda to shield their eyes until the light faded. When the light faded they moved their hands and looked at Serenity and Ganondorf. Gasping at the sight of Ganondorf holding Serenity in his arms as her head lolled backwards, a tender expression on her face.

Link watched with baited breath as Ganondorf placed his large hand on the side of Serenity's face and looked at her, he then looked at the other occupants in the room as he fell with a crash onto the floor causing Serenity's head to land on his shoulder and her arm draped over his abdomen. Zelda rushed into the room and pressed her fingers to Serenity's neck for a pulse and let out a relieved sigh, she gently pressed her fingers to Ganondorf's neck and let out another sigh. Standing up she turned around and smiled, "They are alive… Thank the Goddesses…"

Nabooru looked at Zelda and then to the bodies of her King and Queen, but Impa voiced her concern, "Did she get rid of that 'Chaos' entity?"

Hearing a soft groan emit from Serenity, Zelda knelt down swiftly, "Serenity? Are you alright? You had us worried there…" She watched the Lunarian's eyes slowly focus and look at her in a daze, "Are you alright?"

Serenity looked at her husband as he slumbered and smiled softly, "I am… I think… I do believe I used a tad bit too much power on that cleansing…" Link sighed softly out of relief, "You have no idea how glad we are to have you around still… But one thing is on our minds…"

She looked at them, "Is Chaos gone?" She looked at their faces and then to her slumbering husbands once more before continuing, "For now… Yes. Forever? No. Chaos exists where there is darkness, and where light exists there is good… They will always be there… battling constantly to keep balance… But… Sometimes one will prevail over the other for a time, and when that happens… A great peace emerges… but afterwards, darkness comes as well…"

Impa crossed her arms, "That doesn't answer the question about _him_ now does it? Is he still evil?" Serenity looked up at her sadly, "He will never be good; he was tainted by Chaos for far too long… All that matters to me is is that he is there when I need him most… And that I am there when he needs me the most… What you should be worried about is if Endymion learns that Ganondorf has been indisposed of…"

Nabooru interrupted her at that moment, "Wait, wait, wait… I thought he was DEAD. I thought you killed him Serenity!" Watching Serenity shake her head slowly and sigh, Nabooru slumped against the wall.

"Chaos took on Endymion's form. Endymion would have still had that injury where you shot him with that arrow… If HE takes on Endymion's form… We are in serious trouble…"

Link looked at Serenity, "What do you mean serious trouble? If you could defeat Chaos as is, I am sure you could quell him once more."

"It isn't that simple… Endymion is the prince of Earth… From what my mother told me, he has strange abilities…"

"Like what?"

"Being able to go to a dream world called Elysian and talk to the dead… But there is a very high probability that he won't be able to go to Elysian if he lets Chaos control him…"

Everyone decided to stay silent at that comment, they were caught in between relief and disbelief. But the sound of shuffling alerted them to look at Ganondorf. Zelda scurried back and Serenity leaned over Ganondorf looking him in the face, "Ganondorf?"

Golden eyes opened and blinked a couple of times to focus, as they looked and trained on the visage of what he deemed was angelic, "Serenity… Is that you?" watching the angel in front of him nod, he placed a hand on her face, he knew how he acted earlier, he heard her cry. He felt her tears, but try as he might to want to assuage her and calm her; he couldn't. Something inside wanted her to suffer as he did and more, when he grabbed her, he felt a warm light as if he were basking in the sun. All thoughts of harming her came to a stop as the light and the warmth caressed him in it's embrace.

"For what it is worth… Serenity… I…" A warm finger pressed against his lips silencing him. "It is alright… I just couldn't lose you again…" Pressing her forehead against his she shut her eyes and whispered, "I am so glad I have you back…"

Rauru watched as the King of the Gerudo wrapped his arms around the Lunarian Princess and held on like she was just a mere illusion, afraid that if he let go, he'd lose her. And a quote that he read somewhere a long time ago sprung in his mind, "And lo, the beast looked upon the face of beauty, and beauty stayed his hand. And from that day forward, he was as one dead."

Sure he knew that Ganondorf had evil intentions, but around the Lunarian he had a change of heart, it was as the quote said, beauty had stayed the hand of the beast; but the beast was not dead. They were all tribute and witness to that, after Serenity went into stasis Ganondorf changed. He was more feral, and after she awakened he couldn't decide whether or not to be overjoyed or enraged.

The King of Evil's voice rumbled through the room, shaking everyone from their thoughts making them look at him. Rauru looked at the massive man, "Yes?"

"I have my sentence still don't I?"

"Technically you would if you acted alone, but since another entity played in the part of you changing and since Her Majesty needs you as a major amount of support behind everything she has ever done. The first time she fought Chaos you were there, to just a while ago… When he took you over. She fought in the memory of her friends, mother and you… But as for the sentence still remaining, it will be up to the Goddesses and Princess Zelda…"

At that moment, Din walked past the chamber and she crossed her arms, "If he changed because of that entity from Serenity's realm…." She walked in the chamber and looked at both the King and Queen of the Gerudo, "I sense there is still a twinge of evil intent behind him still holding my half of the Triforce. But it isn't a conqueror type of evil… It is one of revenge. Let him have his revenge. I'd be pissed too if someone took me over and screwed with my life." And with that Din walked off waving behind her, leaving a stunned Rauru and Zelda.

Zelda gave a weak smile to Serenity who was sitting in a daze, "I can't overrule her say so… We will leave you two to get ready to go back to Hyrule… Excuse us…" Zelda bustled out of the chamber and down into the main hall of the Sacred Realm, "We've got to keep an eye on him… I just don't want what happened with Chaos taking him over, happening again. Rauru nodded and smiled as Serenity and Ganondorf entered the room, "We will send you to the Desert Colossus to relax in the oasis and we will have Nabooru take the goods Serenity got in the marketplace to the Fortress."

The next few minutes was a blur of activity as they sent Serenity and Ganondorf to the Desert Colossus to relax and as Nabooru and Link took the wagon with the supplies to the Fortress. Zelda looked at Rauru, "Lets hope this time… That she doesn't have to face him again… It was hard on her enough to see her husband taken like that from her…"

"Princess… She is a strong woman, if it comes down to it… She can make it…"

Ganondorf looked at his wife sitting at the waters edge, after wiping the sopping wet hair out of his face, "What troubles you?" Serenity looked at him and then to the sky, "It's surreal that you're back… Yesterday I was sleeping alone… Now… I have you back…. I'm afraid to wake up and find that it's all a dream…"

Wading over to her, he took her in his strong arms and walked back out to the middle of the oasis and held her as he floated on his back, "Serenity, if this was a dream would you be able to feel the water? Would you be able to feel my heart beat?"

Serenity slid into the water and wrapped her arms around him as he righted himself out of his floating position, "I missed you so much… I…" Ganondorf cut off her words as he kissed her tenderly, "I know you missed me… I missed you as well… You know a different side to me than anyone else… And I only want you and our children to know that side…"

Leaping upwards and wrapping her arms around his neck she shared another kiss with him, "We made it through the rain…." Ganondorf let out a laugh and smiled at her, "We did…"

- Endymion's Palace-

Endymion smacked the crystal ball aside as he turned away in disgust from the sight of his Serenity reunited with that freak. He turned his dark sapphire eyes towards Chaos and sneered, "You resided in him… You know his weaknesses… I want to know them… All… Of…. Them….."

Chaos gave a sinister smile, "Of course my liege… But… I am too weak at the moment…" Endymion looked at the shadowy figure and clenched his fists, "Then take me as your vessel! I know you posed as me for that fight between Cosmos and yourself! I give myself to you so I can get my Serenity back and claim what is RIGHTFULLY MINE!"

As Chaos descended onto Endymion, an flux of dark energy filled the palace and started tainting the pristine grounds, turning the once beautiful shrubs and rose gardens into thorn like mazes, all of the life that lived on the grounds ceased to remain as the flux of energy destroyed them. As Endymion opened his eyes after accepting Chaos into his body, his eyes glowed red and a sinister smirk appeared on his face, "The end of the Lunarian and the Land of Hyrule is drawing close…"


End file.
